Secrets
by fallingstars97
Summary: Max and Gazzy lost their dad. Max is moving in with her mom and Gazzy is going in an orphanage. Max takes him with her. they meet Fang Nick Ride Dylan's archenemy, Nudge Monique Tanner , Iggy James Smith and Angel Ride. Max and fang become friends but is there something more? will they fight for what they have? or will Dylan succeed on breaking their relationship? FAX! EGGY!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this is my first maximum ride fan fiction. I love the idea I had for this one… review if you like it! Enjoy guys! : D **

Chapter 1:

I quietly closed the front door of our house. Or what was left of it. I could barely see a thing, it was almost midnight. I threw my bag over my shoulder. I looked down at Gazzy, my little brother. His wavy blood hair and his innocent blue eyes both glistened in the moonlight. He knew what we were doing. I had to get him out of here before I left tomorrow. I was supposed to go move in with my mom in LA and Gazzy was getting put in foster care. Why you ask? Our dad died less than a week ago and now Gazzy had no other relatives and I only had my mom. I couldn't let Gazzy go in an orphanage. I was all the family he had left. I could do that to him so now were back to us sneaking out in the middle of the night. I took Gazzy's hand and we walked to my car. He looked around anxiously making sure no one was watching. I opened the passenger side and set him in. I closed the door as quiet as I could and walked to the driver's side. I threw the door opened and stepped inside throwing our bags in the back seat. We both buckled and I started the car. I had just got my drivers license a week ago, thank god for that. I pulled away from our house sadly. I really didn't want to go and live in LA. I was perfectly happy living in Minnesota with my dad. Everything was Perfect there, I had friends. I got good grades and most of all I was happy. Then my whole happy life died along with my dad.

"Maxie?" Gazzy said I looked at him. He was the only person who was allowed to call me my anything but Max. If they called me by anything they would have some broken bones.

"Yah Gaz?" I asked. Gazzy wasn't really his name. His name was Zephyr. I know what you're thinking who would name a kid Zephyr? Well he hated it so I nicknamed him Gazzy because well, his gas.

"Isn't this wrong?" he asked. I sighed. He never took risks but he was only 7 so wasn't like he was a rebel yet.

"Do you want to go in a orphanage?" I demanded. He looked at me and shook his head.

"But what's your mom going to think?" he asked. He got me on that one. I had no idea.

"I don't know Gaz but I promise I won't let her send you back here." I vowed. He sighed.

"I don't want to move." He whined. I smiled.

"Me either." I told him. He yawned. "go to sleep Gaz, it's a hour drive to the airport." I sighed. He looked at me and nodded. He rested his head on the window and closed his eyes. Minutes later I heard him snoring. I looked out the window quietly. What would my mother do when she saw Gazzy. She wouldn't make him go back would she? I shook my head. Everything was so much simpler when dad was alive. I silently thought about my father for the first time in days. He had gotten cancer right before my 16th birthday a month ago. Gazzy and I had cared as much as we could to try to keep him alive. He started to get better but then it took a turn for the worst. He couldn't even get out of bed anymore. I made sure that Gazzy didn't know how bad he was. The week he dad died Gazzy was at a friends house. I had gone to pick him up and when I got back I walked into my fathers room to see him with his eyes wide and blood covering his shirt. I ran to his side tears filling up my eyes. He had been murdered. I knew it. in his hand was a note. It read:

Max,

You need to know that

He hadn't finished. What did I need to know? I thought to myself. I grabbed the note and tucked it in my pocket.

"Gazzy! Call 911!" I screamed. 20 minutes later an ambulance was out side and they were putting dad in a black bag telling is they were sorry but they couldn't help him. Gazzy cried in my chest and a man told us that Gazzy would have to go into foster care, which made Gazzy cry more. I glared at the man and then stood up and lost it.

"You really thinks that's the thing he wants to hear right now?" I demanded to the man. He frowned and walked away then and I pulled Gazzy in my arms where I let him cry on my shoulder. I sighed looking out the window again. We were about a half hour away from the airport. I clicked on the radio turning the channel until I gave up trying to find a song.

"Max?" Gazzy said. I turned towards him confused. I didn't know he was up.

"I thought you were sleeping. What is it?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked at me with bambi eyes.

"Will you sing?" he asked. I looked at him wearily.

"Do I have to?" I asked him. He nodded. I didn't think I had as good as a voice as Gazzy thought. He said I sang like an angel, I beg to differ. I thought I sounded like a dying cow.

"Max you sound amazing. " he told me. Gazzy knew me so well; sometimes I thought he could read my mind.

"Fine, I grumbled, grab a CD." He smiled and pulled open the CD case. He handed me the fray CD. I had no idea how he could like the fray that much. Not that I hated them, I just didn't obsess over them like a teenage girl. I clicked through the songs until I found my favorite: How to save a life. I loved this song. It was one of the songs on the CD that I could relate to. The intro came and then I started singing.

Step one, you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And I pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life  
How to save a life.

The song ended then and Gazzy smiled to himself as he pulled out the CD and put it back in the case. He went to pick another one but I stopped him.

"We're almost there." I told him. He nodded and looked aout the window again. "what you thinking about?" I asked him. I could tell he was bored. He looked back at me.

"I was just wondering how it would be to fly." He told me.

"You mean to be a bird?" I asked. He nodded and sighed.

"they are just free. They don't have to worry about things or where they're going." He explained. I chuckled.

"How would you know you're no a bird!" I laughed. Messing up his hair. He laughed.

"I thought I t would just be fun! Hey max! the airport!" he exclaimed. I smiled at him and nodded.

"yup! What does the clock say?" I asked him.

"1:00." He told me. "wow! I've never been up this late!" he added happy. I laughed.

"It's just a one time thing." I said. He pouted and I parked the car. We both got out, grabbing our bags. I took his hand and we walked in the entrance. We waited in line and then gave a lady our tickets. We walked on the plane and took our seats. We have an eight hour flight to LA. Did I mention I hated plane rides too? Well yah I do. I sighed closing my eyes. Please let this not be as bad as it seems. I sighed. Well how bad could moving in with my mom be? Yah, it would be bad I decided. Well, it's not like I haven't been there. I would be strong for Gazzy. I would at least try to call this place home. I might actually be happy there.

Might.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so here's chapter two…. Btw I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs I make anyone sing in this story. Enjoy guys! R&R

Chapter 2

"Max!" I heard someone yell. I searched for the voice but there was no one around me. I was standing in the backyard of my house or what you would call my old house. I felt someone shake me only I was seeing the ground disappear from me feet. I turned and tried to run but you can't run from an earthquake. I stood on the edge trying to keep my balance. I slip and I fall in the middle of the crack screaming. My eyes flew open then to hear gazzy yelling in my ear.

"Max! Come on we got to get off the plane." I sat up slowly.

"I got it Gazzy." I almost hissed. He moved away and let me get out of the stupid airplane seat. I stepped out in the ally and grabbed one of our bags from Gazzy. I walked out of the airplane pushing people out of the way as I did. As soon as I stepped out of the airplane I almost fell to the ground. Fresh air I thought happily. Gazzy stepped out of the plane next. I took his hand and walked into the airport. As soon as I stepped in the door I saw the balloons and their faces. My mom, Dylan and Ella stood there with happy faces. I hadn't called them I thought furiously. I looked down at Gazzy.

"Sorry, I called them." He said guilty. I held out my phone and he dug in his pocket until he set the phone in my hand. I shook my head.

"Good thing you did cause my car won't be here until tomorrow." I sighed. He laughed and hugged my waist. I smiled and took his hand and walked towards mom who was wide eyed.

"Who is this Max?" Mom asked sweetly. I looked at Gazzy.

"Did you mimic my voice?" I gasped. He looked at me sheeply.

"He what?" Mom asked. I sighed and looked back at her.

"Mom, this is Gazzy." I told her. She looked at Gazzy and then me. Gazzy smiled and held out his hand. She shook it.

"I thought it was just you. Is he your" she said looking at me.

"What mom?" I asked. Knowing her, she would think of something bizarre.

"Is he your kid?" she said. Her voice was shaky. My mouth flew open and Gazzy started crack up.

"Mom, no he's my brother." I told her.

"Your brother? Wasn't he supposed to go in foster care?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"I had to take him with me." I almost whined. Gazzy hugged my waist again, almost making me fall over. "Gaz." I sighed hugging him back.

"Please Mrs. Martinez. I don't want to go to that place. I want to stay with Max," he begged. Mom looked at me with a frown on her face.

"Come on mom, we do have two extra rooms and just look at him. He's so cute!" Ella squealed. She winked at me and I mouthed thank you back.

"Alright, I guess he can stay. I'll adopt Gazzy," she said in defeat. Gazzy's face lit up and he ran across the room into mom's arms. I laughed and hugged Ella.

"I missed you, you've grown." I told her. She hugged me back.

"Well what has it been? 6 years?" she asked. I laughed.

"Just about." I sighed. She smiled looking behind me. Dylan it thought. I ducked and moved to the side. I turned to see Dylan lying on the ground cursing. Ella started to crack up and mom smiled.

"She knows your tricks Dylan." She laughed

"I did grow up with you. Ella you picked on me instead of Ella remember?" I cooed as he got up. He took a step towards me.

"You are so getting paid back and thanks for reminding me that I have to torment you…" he grinned evilly. I groaned. I turned back to my mom.

"Ok come on guys. Time to go home" mom said. I nodded and grabbed our bags again and walked to Gazzy's side. He took my hand and followed my mom. Well now it was kind of his mom too. My mom had an 8-person car.

"Shotgun!" I yelled running towards the car.

"No you don't!" Dylan said running after me. It wasn't so bad here after all I thought. It felt like home, somewhat. Dylan being faster than me caught up to me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me back. Dylan always did this to me. He knew I hated we people carried me or helped me because I hated feeling weak.

"Dylan put me down!" I screamed. I kicked and punched each other until he put me on my feet.

"It's funny you still hate that." He chuckled. I glared and he looked away.

"Awh someone scared of me?" I cooed running to the passenger side. Dylan pushed me out of the way and pulled the door open but it was locked. I cracked up and me stalk towards mom.

"Where's the keys?" he demanded. I heard a click and I threw the door open. I jumped just to hear Dylan running towards the car. I quickly locked the door and laughed at the expression on his face. He got in the back with Ella and Gazzy. He grumbled the whole way home until Ella glared at him.

"Oh come on. She got there first." Ella told her.

"You're the one who unlocked the door!" he hissed.

"Oh come on Dyl. We all know you're just jealous because Ella loves me more!" I bragged. He growled and I laughed.

"Ok guys chill out." Mom scolded as she pulled into the driveway. The house was a three story tan masterpiece. It made my old house look like a hobo lived in it. I stepped out of the car gasping unable to close my mouth. There was a huge porch with a swing.

"Maxie! Look a tire swing!" he yelled. I smiled and watched him run towards the tree.

"Ella can you show Max around?" mom asked. Ella nodded and jumped to my side. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house. Inside took my breath away. What was I know? Rich!

"Family room, living room, kitchen, Mom's room, Gazzy's room, bathroom, backyard." She told me pulling me by each room. There was a pool and a gazebo in the backyard. She dragged me up the stairs. "My room and Dylan's." she told me. they were huge.

"Where's mine?" I asked. She smiled.

"You get the loft. Lucky you, she told me, it's up those stairs." She pointed to a small winding staircase. Dylan came up stairs and set my bags down.

"Are you seriously still mad out that shotgun thing?" I asked.

"No," he grumbled.

"Then why?" Ella asked. He looked up at Ella.

"Just forget about it ok!" he sneered. He turned and ran down the stairs then without another word.

"Ella! Iggy called" Mom yelled. Ella's face lit up and she ran down stairs. I sighed, picking up my bags. I walked up the staircase. The room was huge. With a bed connected to the wall. There was an oval window above the bed. There was a flat screen TV and a dresser. The walls were midnight blue and the floor was white. It was beautiful. There was a balcony too. I set my bags down and ran towards it. I threw the door open and stepped out. The air was cool and the sky was an orange color. It had a perfect view of the sunset. I sighed as I rested my head on the door. It was already starting to feel like home. Like a family. Maybe I could be happy for once. Fat chance I thought to myself. I turned towards the bed then grabbing my bag and starting to set up. The dresser was across from my bed. I hung up some clothes and set out pictures and books. I set my song book down. I hadn't written in that since I was 7. I turned to a closet. I opened it to see a piano and a guitar. I pulled them out and set them on their stands. I hadn't played either of them since my dad died. I turned towards the piano. I ran my fingers across the keys. Without thinking I started playing don't forget by Demi Lovato. I sang along quietly.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

Don't forget. I ended the song sighing. It felt so good t play again. I loved the feeling of the piano keys gliding past my fingers. Before I could stop myself I jumped hearing the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey! I'm excited! I love this chapter! Mostly because of the person you met… but I love it anyways. Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride. Kk I'll let u guys read now! R&R!**

Chapter 3

"Max come down stairs there's some I want you to meet!" Ella yelled. I jumped again. Why was I so jumpy today? I asked myself as I walked away from the piano. I opened the door to heard rushing footsteps. Moments later Dylan came jogging around the corner.

"What did she send you up here to get me?" I demanded. I wouldn't be surprised it's so Ella. She would send someone.

"No, I'm going in my room." He grumbled back as he turned and slammed the door. What was with him? Maybe this Iggy kid was getting on his nerves? I thought. I turned the corner and started walking down the stairs.  
"Max!" Ella screamed.

"Seriously Ella I'm right here." I told her. She smiled sheeply at me.

"Sorry." she replied when I got to the bottom of the steps. She was standing by a boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wow. He literally looked like a model. Wait did I just say that? I demanded in my mind. "Max, this is James, call him Iggy . Iggy this is my sister, Max." Ella said pulling me down from the stairs. I nodded and reached out my hand. He shook it smiling. He turned to Ella then.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister?" he insisted. She shrugged.

"It didn't come-" she started but was interrupted.

"MAX!" I heard Gazzy scream. He came running through everyone and jumped in my arms. The next thing I heard was a huge clamp of thunder.

"Oh. Gaz. You're fine it's just thunder" I said putting him down. He hugged my waist tightly and then Ella laughed.

"Iggy this is Gazzy. Gazzy, this is James, call him Iggy." Ella introduced.

"Hi." Gazzy said and then he ran off before Iggy could say anything back.

"So you have another brother too?" he asked. It was clear he was getting confused.

"Gazzy's my brother. Mom is going to adopt him." I told him, he nodded. Ella jumped at my side.

"Guess what we're doing?" she squealed.

"What?" I and Iggy said at the same time.

"We're going shopping!" she almost yelled. I froze. Of course she would do the thing I hated the most.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Yes. You need new clothes." She stated.

"I do not!" I said a little too defensively. She smirked.

"Fine don't getting anything then. But you both are coming." She hissed looking directly at Iggy.

"Do I have to?" he asked. She nodded. "Fine. It better be quick." He grumbled. She looked at me. I shook my head and Iggy smiled.

"I will make Dylan drag you there." She hissed.

"You know the one thing I can't stand is shopping." I whined.

"Then suck it up cause your going!" she told me.

"No I'm not" I said stubbornly. She glared at me.

"Mom!" she yelled. I gasped.

"You did not just play the mom card!" I hissed. Iggy laughed. Mom came out of the kitchen.

"What is it Ella?" she asked.

"Max won't go shopping with me." she whined batting her eyes.

"Ella that doesn't work me anymore." She said smiling. She turned to me. "Max go with your sister. You guys haven't seen each other in 7 years catch up." She begged.

"but-" she held her hand up.

"No buts" she said as she turned and walked back into the kitchen. Ella jumped with joy and grabbed my arm.

"Yay! Let's go!" she exclaimed. She pulled us out in the rain. "I forgot an umbrella." She said biting her lip.

"Why do you need one?" I asked stepping out in the rain.

"Max! Your hair!" Ella screeched. I turned smiling at her.

"It's just hair Ella." I sighed. I walked to the car and pulled open the passenger side. Iggy came up behind me.

"Shotgun." He said. I sighed and went to the back seat.

"Wait Max. You have to drive!" Ella called. I turned and opened the driver side. Ella got in the back.

"Where's the keys?" I asked. Ella threw them over to seat to me and I started the car. I pulled out realizing I had no idea where the mall. Ella seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Take a right on the next street then you'll see it." She told me. o pulled in the parking lot and turned off the car. This is going to be hell I thought to myself. Ella ran out of the car and Iggy and I slowly followed.

*******Time skip******

We sat in the middle of the food court listening to Ella rambling on and on about some shoes she saw in a store. A girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had coco colored skin that looked like it glowed.

"Nudge!" Ella squealed. I turned towards Iggy.

"Who's-" I asked.

"My sister, Monique." Iggy told me cutting me off. I nodded.

"Max, this Monique."Ella told me. She held out her hand. I shook it gently.

"Please call me Nudge." She said I nodded.

"Call me Max." I replied. Nudge sat down by Ella and they started to talk about shoes and other thing. Iggy turned towards me.

"So Maxie?" he said trying to start a conversation. I froze staring over at him.

"Not to be a gurk but do not call me maxie or anything else but Max. You can of course if you want broken bones." I told him.

"Ok got it. So Max why you did move here?" he asked. I froze. I knew I couldn't talk about that yet.

"I umm, excuse me." I said getting up. I turned running away.

"Wait max! Iggy yelled. I ignored him walked towards the bathroom/lounging area. I turned down the hallway and sat down in a chair with my head in my hands. This wasn't a good thing. I couldn't do this. I couldn't deal with the happy family or the caring friends that want you spill out your secrets and talk. I couldn't be the friends that you can talk to and expect them to say something they experienced back. I wasn't that girl; I would never be that girl.

"Hey are you ok?" a voice asked. I looked up to see a guy with onyx eyes staring at me. He was wearing all black including his black hair.

"Me?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm fine." I told him.

"Max!" I heard Ella yelled. I stood up.

"I got to go." I told the guy. I turned then and almost ran out of the hallway. Ella was standing in the middle of the entry.

"Hey, good you heard me. We got to go. School night." She told me. I nodded.

"Okay let's go then." I told her. I walked with her back to the food court. As soon as we were in sight, Iggy stood up and walked towards me.

"Max I'm really sorry-" he said.

"Really Iggy its fine." I told him. He nodded and we walked to the car. We all drove home in silence. I stopped the car at Iggy's and then I and Ella drove home. I parked the car a few minutes later and we stepped out. Ella opened the door and mom sent us to our rooms. I walked up to my loft in silence thinking about that guy I had met. I put my pajamas on and curled under my covers. What was I going to do? I hated school. Too bad I told myself. Deal with it. I sighed closing my eyes and drifting off into my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok guys so this is the chapter! Max goes to school! Hehehe. Ok I don't own Maximum Ride and enjoy! R&R**

Chapter 4

I was walking around in old backyard. I saw my dad running after Gazzy when he was 5. It was one of my happiest memories. I saw myself run out from the back door. I laughed and picked up Gazzy as he ran into my arms.

"Run Maxie! He is going to get us!" Gazzy yelled laughing. I hugged him tight and looked up at dad.

"Someone's on the phone, they asked for you." I told him.

"Did they say who they are?" he asked. I shook my head.

"They just said they were a friend." I told him as he walked inside. Beep! I heard. I jumped and blinked.

I opened my eyes too see myself in my new bad with my alarm clock buzzing. I groaned and rolled over to roll off the bed and hit the hard wood floor. I closed my eyes just as I heard my door open.

"Max? You got to get ready for school" Ella called. She walked over towards the balcony and threw the doors open. She turned towards me then. "Come on Max! If you don't get up I'll have to find you something to wear!" she told me. I jumped in. there was no way Ella was coming near me with girly clothes and makeup. She laughed. "That got you up, come down stairs when you're done." She said walked out of my room. I sighed standing up and walking to my closet. I threw on black skinny jeans and a silver shirt with a black design on it. If you can't black is my favorite color. I walked towards my mirror and pulled my hair back in a messy bun. I grabbed my black beat up shoes and walked out of my room. Outside of my room was a dark blue backpack. I threw it over my shoulder and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Max" mom said as I walked into the kitchen. She set a bowl of cereal in front of me and I ate it quickly.

"Max come on!" Ella yelled. I groaned and hugged mom.

"Have a good day at school." She told me. I laughed.

"Sure," I replied walking out the door. I drove me and Ella to school and the minute I parked the car Ella ran out screaming she was late. "Wait Ella!" I yelled. I sighed and closed my door. I shoved my hands in my pockets. I felt like I wanted to scream. I fricken hated school.

"Hey max!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Iggy come running towards me.

"Hey Iggy." I greeted. At least I knew some people.

"So I'm guessing she ran out of the car screaming right?" he asked. I laughed

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"I used to drive her. Don't worry about that though, it's just an Ella thing. She _loves_ school." He told me. I laughed.

"Judging by the way you said that I'm going to guess you hate it's balls." I laughed. He smiled.

"You'd be guessing correctly." He chuckled. "Hey do you want me to show you around?" he asked.

"Sure, I just need to get my schedule." I told him.

"Sure." He agreed and pointed to the office. I walked up to the office.

"I'm Max, I need my schedule." I said awkwardly. She handed me a piece of paper and I walked back to Iggy's side. I handed him my schedule and he laughed.

"We have the same classes except music." He told me. I laughed. We walked off and I quickly followed. "Here the first class," he told me. I smiled and took my seat. I sat next to Iggy and past notes through most of the class. The bell rang and Iggy and me walked out together laughing.

"Iggy," someone called. We both turned to see a guy with black hair and onyx eyes. He looked so familiar. He was the guy at the mall I told myself. Of course he would be Iggy's friend.

"Hey Fang." Iggy said. He turned and looked at me. What kind of name was Fang? I asked myself.

"You're the girl from the mall aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. Iggy turned to me.

"You didn't tell me you met Fang." Iggy asked. I shrugged.

"We didn't really get to names." I told him. He nodded. I looked back to Fang. "I'm Max by the way." I told Fang. He nodded. And I heard a bell. I turned then reminded myself I had no idea where the music room was. I turned back to Iggy. He smiled.

"Follow Fang." He told me running around a hall. I turned towards Fang and we turned the opposite way. We walked in the choir room silently and I walked to the teacher. She had brown hair that was pulled up in a messy bun and glasses on the brink of her nose. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You must be Max, I'm Mrs. Foulley." She greeted. We shook hands and she pointed to my seat I nodded and sat down quickly. "Ok class, Please welcome Max, " she announced pointing to me. I almost froze. She motioned to me to come up. I slowly took a deep breath and stepped up in front of the class.

"I'm Max," I told them. My voice sounded like a question. They nodded.

"Ok well Max, as in tradition every new student must perform a duet or a solo in front of the class." she told me. I gulped. "Fang?" she called. At least it's someone I know I thought.

"What song?" he asked the teacher.

"Actually, I'm not really comfortable singing…" I said. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Mrs. Foulley looked at me.

"That's fine Max. Take your seat then." She told me, I nodded and almost ran back to my seat. The rest of the hour went by slowly as she talked about flats and sharps, which I already knew about so I was bored out of my mind. The final bell rang and I sprinted out of the room. I ran to the car and started it just as Ella and Iggy came up to the car.

"Dang you got here fast." Iggy said getting in the back seat. "Hey do you mind if we give Fang a ride?" he asked. I looked over to see Fang walking towards us. I almost gasped when I saw the girl surrounding him. I realized there was a lot I didn't know about Fang.

"Sure," I stuttered. Iggy reached out of the window and motioned him to get in the back. I back out of the parking lot in silence before Ella squealed.

"We should have a slumber party!" she screamed. I flinched.

"Jezz Ella could you be any louder!" I said rubbing my forehead. I swear she's going to give me headaches.

"Sorry, but Fang, you need to get your stuff and bring angel over so she can meet gazzy! Then we'll all watch movies and stuff." She told us. They all nodded and she looked at me. "Max?" she asked. I sighed.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked. Iggy laughed.

"No." she told me as we pulled into the driveway. I turned the engine off and got out of the car. I was the first one in the house. I threw my stuff and myself on the couch. Fang sat next to me.

"How was school?" Mom asked. I shrugged. Iggy sat on the other side of me just as the doorbell rang. I stood up and answered it. I opened the door to see this adorable little girl standing there. She had perfect blonde curls and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi." I said. Where did she come from?

"Hello! I'm Angel!" she greeted. Angel! I thought she must be Fang's little sister. I smiled.

"Hi Angel, I'm Max," I said letting her in. she ran in and went directly into Fang's arms.

"Hey Fang!" Angel yelled as I closed the door. I walked into the kitchen to see mom putting pizza in the oven.

"Hey sweety." She said. "What's wrong." She asked. I shrugged.

"Nothing," I said walking out of the kitchen to see Gazzy and Angel run off. I sat next to Fang again.

"So guys we need to learn things about each other." She announced. I groaned.

"Ella you already know everything about me!" I exclaimed. She shook her head.

"You changed a lot, plus Fang and Iggy need to really get to know you." She told me. I nodded.

"Ok go first then Ella." I told her. She smiled.

"Boyfriends?" she asked. I shook my head. She gasped. "Really none?" she asked me.

"Ella seriously this is me we're talking about. You know I don't obsess like you." I told her. She gasped.

"I'm not obsessed!" she argued. I laughed.

"Iggy your turn" I told him.

"Okay, umm favorite color?" he asked. I laughed.

"Really, I smirked, it's black." He smiled and turned towards Fang just as Gazzy walked in the room.

"Can you sing?" he asked. I froze. He would be he one to bring up a question.

"No, not real-" I answered.

"Maxie! Don't lie! You can to sing" Gazzy yelled. I sighed.

"Gazzy you are the only one that will ever hear me sing." I told him glaring at him. He read my eyes and walked out of the room. I hated doing that to him, it felt wrong but somehow I found myself doing it again and again.

"Why does he get to call you Maxie?" Iggy demanded.

"Because he's Gazzy." I stated. Fang turned to face me.

"Why won't we ever hear you sing?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Just because of umm." I started but stopped unable to finish. Ella stared at me knowing. Please don't say it I pleaded with my eyes.

"Dad." She whispered. I felt a lump forming in the back of my throat. I knew I couldn't talk about dad to anyone. I just wasn't ready yet.

"Wait who?" Fang asked looking at me. I took a deep breath.

"Our dad." I breathed. I felt my eyes water. I felt like I should run. I couldn't break down in front of everyone. Gazzy is right around the corner I reminded myself trying to stop myself. Iggy leaned towards me.

"Max are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, excuse me." I said getting up and running up the stairs.

**Fang's POV:**

I watched as Max fled up the stairs. I wondered if it was something I had said. It was obviously about her dad but what was so bad that would make her act like that?

"What happened to her dad?" I asked. Ella looked at me hesitant.

"He died, that's why her and Gazzy are here. She won't talk about it so I don't know how." She said quietly.

"She lived with her dad then he just died?" Iggy asked trying to wrap his mind around it.

"I don't know, I've tried to talk to Gazzy but he just shuts down just like Max. Then he runs away." She told us.

"Why does it bother her so much?" Iggy asked. What a stupid question! I thought.

"Iggy it was her dad, how would you feel if you had move away from everything you had-" I fumed. I knew how she felt. My brother died when Angel was born. I knew I had to be strong for angel but Tommy was my best friend. We did everything together.

"Geez Fang, chill." Iggy said. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to her." I announced as I walked up the stairs. I figured she was hiding out in the lost with the door locked. At least that's what I would do. I walked up the winding staircase to see the door wide open. I stepped in the room. She was by the piano, running her fingers across the keys.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side_

_You'll know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold _

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give_

_No, I wont give in_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth. _

_So keep holding on _

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Her voice was amazing. She paused looking down at the keys.

"I thought you didn't sing?" I asked. She jumped and spun around.

"Fang! What are you-" she asked.

"I came to say I'm sorry for bring up your dad." I apologized. She smirked.

"You know you just brought it up again." He told me. I froze. Of course I would do that.

"Sorry. Again" I said awkwardly. "You are really good though." I added. She smiled.

"Thanks, my umm dad taught me how to play, that's why I would sing by the way." She said finally answering my question.

"You know Max you can talk to me if you want to… I understand." She smirked.

"Isn't that so." I nodded.

"I lost my brother when Angel was born, he was my best friend." I told her. Her smirk immediately went away.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss." She told me. I nodded saying thank you. " Maybe later for the talking but thanks Fang." She told me smiling. I smiled back and turned out of the room still smiling.

**A/N: I know corny/bad ending… I didn't know how to end it, so there you go…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: so sorry it took me so long to update, I was working on finishing my other fanfictions. So anyway sorry… I don't own MR and enjoy guys! R&R

Max's POV:

I waited down stairs for Ella. I was already dressed in all black. I've been avoiding Fang ever since he heard me singing in my room after the party. It was hard especially because I have every class except first hour. Moments later Ella came running down the stairs squealing. She looked at me in relief.

"We have to go!" she demanded. I sighed and walked with her to the car. Like every morning before she ran out of the car running and screaming as she went to find her friends. I got out of the car seeing Fang walking with Iggy. Great I thought. I knew this wasn't going to last more than 2 weeks. I had already been avoiding Fang for a week and a half.

"Hey Max!" Iggy called. I walked towards them knowing I had too. I saw Fang's face light up.

"Hey Ig, Fang." I said not looking at him. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Seriously guys! What happened after you ran upstairs?" Iggy demanded. I sighed.

"It's not like that Iggy. It's nothing." I told him.

"Nothing! You and Fang won't talk to each other." He said. I sighed. I looked at Fang to see if he was thinking what I was thinking.

"Hi Fang, how are you?" I asked smirking. He smiled.

"I'm good Max, do you want to walk to class?" he asked. No way in hell, I thought to myself but that wouldn't go along with the plan.

"Sure." I said as me and Fang walked away from Iggy. "How's that Ig?" I called over my shoulder as Fang cracked up. We walked into the school just for Fang to get scrammed by girls. Fang's face remained emotionless as they girls tried to flirt with him. I laughed and walked away. Fang seemed to notice because he followed me.

"Hey Max listen, about after the party… I'm sorry for barging in on you." He told me. I didn't expect him to apologize.

"Don't sweat it, someone would've found out sooner or later…" I told knowing it was truth. He shrugged and the bell rang and I rushed off to my first hour.

***Time skip***

I walked into the music room just for everyone to start starring at me. I sat down next to Fang.

"Why are they all staring? What don't I know?" I demanded. He laughed.

"Cool it, we have an assignment… they all are excited because you're the one person we haven't heard sing." He told me. I almost froze. He saw that I was freaking out. "It's a duet." He whispered. I breathed out. At least I had someone to over power my voice. Mrs. Foulley walked in excitedly holding a piece of paper.

"As you all know, we have an assignment, it will be due a week from tomorrow. You may pick your partner. Only duets, nothing else." She said as she sat down at her desk. Everyone stood up and started to get into groups. Before I could do anything I was swarmed by almost everyone in the class. I could hear anything. They were all talking and it just sound like someone was yelling in gibberish.

"Max is taken guys! Back off!" I heard someone yelled. I smiled and laughed knowing it was Fang. They all sighed and they all walked away. Fang came up to me smirking. I laughed.

"Thanks. You saved many people from being hit in the face." I chuckled. He half smiled.

"So I guess were partners…" he said. I laughed.

"I guess," I replied. He smiled again and took his seat. The bell rang moments later and me and Fang walked out together. He turned towards me.

"So do you want to go to my place and pick a song?" Fang asked. I smiled. I felt ok with him; it was like I was at home. He wasn't as bad as I thought. Imagine that.

"Sure. I have to drop Ig and Ells off and then I'll come over." I told him. He nodded and started to walk away. I turned but then stopped and turned around. I didn't know where he lived. "Fang! Where do you live?" I called. He turned and smirked at me as I walked well, ran over to him. I stopped a few feet away when he said.

"I'm two houses down from you. ' he told me and turned around. What? I thought to myself. I didn't know he was my neighbor! How didn't I know he was my neighbor? I asked myself. Because you don't care Max my mind replied.

"Fang are you walking home?" I almost demanded. He turns around again. He nodded and turned back around. "Wait! Let me give you a ride." I told him. He turned and shook his head smirking. I ran after him. I got three feet away when I heard someone yell my name. I ignored it, it was probably Ella. "Fang" I said grabbing his arm. He sighed and turned around.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head. He sighed again and we walked back t my car. Ella and Iggy were waiting impatiently when fang and I got there. Ella was tapping her foot and Iggy was cracking up because of it.

"What took you guys so long!" Ella whined. Nudge nodded in agreement, I didn't notice she was there. I got in the front seat and Fang got into the passenger seat. I dropped Ella, Nudge and Iggy off at my house and drove Fang and I to his. We both got out of the car laughing. I seemed to laugh a lot when I was around him. His house was a light blue with white siding by the windows. We immediately went to Fang's room. His walls were black and a dark blue. We sat on his bed, which was also black, no surprise there.

"So what song?" he asked. I laughed.

"You tell me." I replied. He chuckled.

" Well, how about Eminem?" he suggested. I shrugged.

"Did he ever do a duet?" I asked. Fang laughed.

"Of course, have you heard I love the way you lie?" he asked. I nodded. I love that song. I don't know how I didn't know it was Eminem but whatever.

"Do you know the lyrics to Rihanna's version?" He asked.

"Yah why?" I asked.

"Because you're going to sing for the first time to a group. You can't have just a repeating line." He told me.

"But-" I said but he covered his hands with my mouth.

"No buts!" he hissed. My phone buzzed. I had a text from Ella.

From Ella:

Mom wants you home.

To Ella:

Fine on my way... I typed and hit send. I turned towards Fang.

"You got to go?" he guessed. I nodded.

"Bye Fang" I said walking out of his door. He ran after me.

"Hey Max, tomorrow my house again?" he asked. I smiled.

"Sure." I replied as I walked to the car and started it.

Fang's POV:

I watched as she drove to houses down. We didn't even need a car really. I sighed the more I spent time with Max the more I wanted to know everything about her. She was this big mystery and somehow I broken her shell open a little bit. They said I could break through, they were so wrong. Another thing too, Max made me laugh. She made me laugh more than Tommy did. She made me smile like I never did before and I couldn't help myself. It kind of just happened. I couldn't control it. She was so beautiful and sarcastic. There was just something about the way her hair glowed in the sun seeing her light highlights in her brown hair. I just couldn't get her out of my head. My thoughts seemed to get to her, no matter what I did. I knew she was hiding something. That something had to relate to her dad. I was going to find out I told myself. No matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so guys this is chapter 6 I don't own MR or any songs… so enjoy! R&R**

** Chapter 6**

**Max's POV:**

I woke up to see Ella staring over me smiling. I jumped up turning just to almost fall of the bed. I pulled myself up and glared at Ella.

"What!" I demanded.

"School…" she said going to my closet. I groaned. I must have forgotten to set my alarm. I threw my covers to the side and stood up. Ella was looking through my closet with a disgusted look on her face. "How can you wear this stuff!" she exclaimed. I sighed.

"You are so dramatic Ella." I said as she fell to her knees shaking her head.

"You can say that again." Said a voice behind me. I turned to see Dylan leaning on the edge of my door. "I came to say good bye… mom's dropping me off at the college campus" he told me. I nodded and he walked over to me and pulled me into a huge bear hug. I half hugged him back and then he set me down. "See you around squirt." He smirked. I laughed and punched his shoulder.

"sure." I replied. Ella came up and hugged him. They both left then waiting for me to get dressed and come down stairs. I put on my white skinny jeans and a purple shirt and walked down stairs. As soon as I got to the last step Ella pulled me out the door saying something about being late. We got in the car and I saw that we had 20 minutes till school. That was not late, still I didn't drive slowly. We got to school in less than 5 minutes and Ella ran out of the car screaming like she always does. I got out seeing Iggy and Fang staring at me with wide eyes. I walked towards them. They still were staring wide eyed at me.

"What?" I demanded. Iggy wiped his eyes. I smacked his arm. He yelled out in pain then glared at me. "I asked you guys something." I demanded.

"It's just that we never thought you'd, you look hot Max." Iggy blurted out. I froze. I looked hot? What the hell. I dressed myself like any other day. I took a deep breath. Ella had been in my room with me asleep. I quickly took out my phone and took a picture of myself. I clicked it and looked at it in horror. I was wearing makeup. I was wearing mascara, eye shadow, every makeup you could put on me. I closed my eyes and tried to stop myself but I couldn't.

"Ella!" I screamed. I swear everyone stopped. I froze turning around towards Fang and Iggy. Fang smirked and Iggy started cracking up.

"You look fine Max." Fang told me. I looked down blushing. Wait did I just say that? Wow what is happening to me?

"Really?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't lie but I had to ask anyway. He nodded.

"You look amazing." He complemented. I looked up at him.

"great." I replied sarcastically. He laughed.

"If you want I can pretend were dating to get the guys of your back." He suggested. I looked into his eyes. He was serious. I never expected him to ask me that ever. Even if it's pretend.

"That's ok… I can always just punch them." I said he smirked we walked to class. He opened the door for me and the first thing I hear is gasp and all eyes are on me. I groaned and walked over to Ella who was the only one not looking at me. I walked slowly by here. As I pasted her I whispered you're dead in her ear she smiled sheeply at me and walked to my first hour.

**Fang's POV: **

Seeing Max come out the car took my breath away. I couldn't imagine something so beautiful. Wait what I was saying she was my best friend. I can't be hitting on her that would just be wrong right? Whatever. I stared at her wide eyed unable to stop. I closed my mouth when she glared and saw that Iggy had the same expression on his face. She stalked off after screaming Ella. Ella must have ambushed her and she didn't notice. I bet she was asleep when it happened. I opened the door for her and we both walked in just to see everyone staring at Max. She rushed to her first hour and all the eyes followed until she walked around the corner. 5 seconds later Iggy and I walked through the hall hearing almost every group of guys and girls talking about Max. It made me feel sick. The boys were talking about how they were all going to try to make a move on Max. It was like it was a competition to get Max to go out with them. Good thing Max was smart and wouldn't ever go for any of these jerks. I walked into my math class and took my seat anxiously. What if Max went out with the wrong guy? She would get her heart broken. Why was I worrying about her so much? I demanded to myself. This was Max. She can handle whatever is thrown at her. Why did I get so mad when guys looked at Max? I asked myself. I wasn't jealous right? Why would I even be jealous? Max was just a friend to me right? Or was there something more and if there was something more was I willing to tell her? What if she didn't feel the same? Would I sacrifice any friendship we have because I feel something? I asked myself so many questions. My mind was so confused and I didn't know how to stop it.

*******Time Skip*******

**Max's POV:**

I swear if another guys tries to flirt with me again I am going to break every bone in their body. I mean it's sick. I know they just want to get with me because that's the thing to do now. To convince max to go out with you. It was like a competition, a very sick competition. I walked into choir shaking my head in disgust. Every boy was starring. Damn you Ella I thought. If she didn't put makeup on me on the first place this wouldn't be happening. I took my seat by Fang. He smiled sheeply at me and I threw my 'I'm not in a good mood' face and he shot me his 'of course you're not' look. I laughed and Mrs. Foulley walked into the room.

"Free day guys. I suggest you practice your duets." She told us. Everyone moved into their groups and talked. Fang looked at me.

"I'm going to ask her if we can use an extra room to practice in." he told me. I nodded.

"I'll be in the bathroom." I said getting up and walking out the door. I opened the door of the bathroom and walked to the mirror. I didn't really have to go but I had to get away from everyone somehow. I mean Fang even stares sometimes. It's just overwhelming. I washed my face and dried my hands, walking out the door. I looked up as I exited the bathroom just to come face to face with a redheaded girl. I bumped into her accidently and went to apologize but she just glared at me.

"What the hell!" she squealed. I wasn't expecting this.

"Look chill, I wasn't looking where I was going. It was accident. Sorry." I said calmly. She just smirked.

"Maybe you should get glasses. Clearly you need them. I mean just look at you." She laughed. I froze clenching my fist. She was already getting on my nerves.

"I look fine at least I don't look like you." I snapped. She was wearing a little snaky shirt and a shirt that barely cover anything on her body.

"What about how I look?" she demanded furiously.

"You look like a slut." I said blankly. She was taken aback. Then she didn't the one thing that was the stupidest thing to do. She smacked me across the face. This was going to get ugly fast. Cool it Max. Calm your ass down. Now. I heard footsteps behind me and spun around expecting to see a teacher but instead I saw this guy. With light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was cute and that was me saying this. He glared at the girl next to me.

"Lissa why do you have to smack everyone?" he demanded. He turned towards me. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Buzz off, jerk." She hissed. The guy's hands clenched. He turned towards Lissa.

"Really Lissa grow up." he hissed. I turned towards the guy.

"Your friend?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head.

No. I hate her." He sneered.

"Good so you won't mind me doing this." I said as I punched Lissa right in her nose. She fell back and the guy just stood there. It was almost like he was trying not to laugh.

"Wow, umm thanks" he said. I laughed.

"She smacked me first, she had it coming." I told him.

"I'm Sam by the way." He said holding out his hand. I shook it and smiled.

"I'm Max." I replied.

"So you're the girl everyone's talking about," he gasped. How could no guy know about this? I asked myself. "I'm kind of a loner." He smiled sheeply. That explains it.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch tomorrow?" I asked. I kind of felt sorry for him and he was cute. Oh my god what was Ella and Nudge doing to me? I asked myself in horror.

"I'd like that." He replied. I heard the bell ring and I saw Fang walk out of the choir room looking worried.

"I got to go but see you tomorrow." I said hopefully. He nodded and Smiled at me.

"Bye Max." he cooed as he walked down the hall towards the door. Fang came to my side minutes later.

"Who was that? Another stupid boy trying to win you over?" he asked sarcastically.

"No his name is Sam. I invited him t sit with us at lunch tomorrow." I told him. Fang didn't look happy. It was strange. He was always smiling when he was around me and I was always smiling when I was around him. We brought out the best in each other. "What wrong?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing." He replied. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I ran into this brat… she smacked me because I called her a slut and then I punched her in the face." Explained he smirked.

"You have no restrain." He told me. I laughed.

` "We both know that's true." I replied. He chuckled and we walked out of the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER but I was busy with school and soccer and so many other drama things… I'm really sorry. Terribly sorry. I swear I will try to update more frequency. But anyway… Here's chapter 7... Review and tell me what you think!**

** Chapter 7**

I walked into the lunch room with Sam. We both sat down and I introduced everyone. Fang still looked unhappy about the whole thing. Which I didn't understand, I mean I was just being nice.

"So Sam where do you live?" Iggy asked. Fang sat up straight interested. God boys! I screamed in my head.

"Iggy, do be a creeper." I told him sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to get to know him." He replied trying to look innocent. I smirked.

"It's fine. I live on Ember Street. I think I'm actually Max's neighbor." He said smiling at me. I blushed and looked away. Fang looked at me suspiciously. I shot my what? Look towards him and he looked between me and Sam. 'There is nothing going on' I shot back. 'Sure' he said back. I almost hissed.

"Max you ok?" Ella asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"I think I just need some air." I said getting up. Sam got up too.

"Me too." He agreed. I sighed and walked out of the lunchroom. I stopped and leaned against the wall. Sam walked up to me. "You ok?" he asked. I shrugged. "What is it?" he asked.

"Fang is just being annoying." I told him. He shrugged.

"Annoying?" he asked.

"He thinks you like me…" I sighed. Silence collapsed over us. I suspected him to saw something. He finally turned towards me.

"Max I do like you." He said staring me right in the eyes. Before I could do anything he was leaning in and so was I. Our lips crushed against each other and my eyes fluttered shut.

**Fang's POV:**

I went looking for Max and all I found was her wrapped around that guy! Sam. I turned around and stalked out of the school. I stood outside. It was pouring. I couldn't figure out why I was so angry. It was almost like I was jealous but I thought of Max as a friend, nothing more. I couldn't have a crush on Max. I groaned. Max. I couldn't get her out of my head. I turned and smashed my hand against the wall. I saw my hand go straight through and I sighed pulling it out and starting to walk inside again.

"You're going to fix that right?" someone demanded. I turned to see a girl with red hair and bright green eyes. "I'm Lissa by the way.' She said smiling.

"I'm Fang and sorry about the wall." I apologized. She shrugged.

"It's fine… you want to catch a movie this weekend?" she asked.

"Umm sure." I said. She smiled.

"She you at 7 then." she told me before she past me and walked into the doors. What just happened? I asked myself. I just got a date. A fricken date. I opened the door to see Max and Sam walking around. Sam was asking her questions and Max was just smiling and blushing a lot. She never blushed that much I told myself. Fang calm down I told myself. God I felt like such a freak... having a feud in my own head. What was going on with me?

**Max's POV: **

I walked through the hall holding Sam's hand. I know it sounds weird but he's really sweet and when I kissed him it just felt right.

"Favorite movie genre?" he asked. I smiled.

"Horror and adventure" I told him.

"Favorite book?" he asked

"I don't really have one." I shrugged.

"Favorite play?" he asked. I smirked.

"Probably Romeo and Juliet." I replied. He smiled.

"Me too." He grinned. The bell rang then and I cried inside. I didn't want him to go but I needed to talk to Fang.

"I need to find Fang." I told Sam. He frowned.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded and his face fell. "You could find him later?" he suggested. I shook my head.

"I think he's upset… I have to talk to him." I said letting go of his hand. He frowned and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay then, text you later." He said as he turned and walked to the next class. I turned the other way to see Fang standing a few feet from me.

"Hey" I said walking to his side. He looked up but didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" I demanded. He shrugged.

"Are you guys a couple now?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Is that why? Me and Sam?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know." He said. I sighed.

"I know sorry, and yeah I think so." I told him. He nodded.

"Be careful." He told me.

"I know Fang," I replied sighing. I swear he looks after me like I can't take care of myself.

"Just saying,-" he started again.

"Fang I can take care of myself!" I snapped. He nodded and shut up.

"So my house right?" he asked. I nodded. We walked in silence to his house.

*******time skip********

"What do you mean?" I laughed.

"I mean you are singing now in front of everyone…I just called Iggy." Fang told me. My jaw dropped.

"What?" I demanded just as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"You need to be ok with singing in front of people." Fang told me as everyone entered the room. I sighed I knew I had to do this sooner or later… I wouldn't have picked later but you know life isn't fair sometimes.

"Fine let's get this over with." I hissed. Fang smiled and I walked to the piano and started to play.

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

I took a deep breath and started the chorus.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright cause I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry_

_But that's alright because_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohh I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glasses are shattered from the fight_

_In a tug of war, you always win_

_Even when I'm right, cause you feed _

_Me fables from your hands _

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me Satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry_

_But that's alright because_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohh I love the way you lie ohh_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run _

_But I don't wanna ever leave _

_Till the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

I paused smiling at Fang, who got up and started rapping. I smiled pulling the mic up for when my cue was. Fang winked at me and I chuckled and started singing again.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry_

_But that's alright because_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

I took a deep breath and they all clapped. Nudge was the first one to say anything of course.

"Oh my gosh MAX! You are so amazing! You have such a pretty voice, it like just perfect, it's-" Iggy's hand went over her mouth. She licked it and he moved his hand away. I laughed handing the microphone to Fang.

"You did really good," he complemented. I smiled

"You did good too," I replied. He laughed. His phone buzzed and his face light up a little bit. "Who you talking to?" I cooed. He rolled his eyes at me.

"A girl I met today… Lissa." He told me. "I have to meet her…" he continued.

"So you have a date?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess." He replied. I nodded at that.

"Where you going to take her?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked back.

"You didn't answer my question." I hissed.

"You didn't answer mine." he replied back.

"I asked you first. " I demanded. We glared at each other.

"I want to know because I want to make sure you're not taking her some place horrible." I said threw my teeth.

"I'm taking her to a movie." Fang told me. I nodded.

"Good choice" I barked. He smirked.

"Thanks." He said still smirking. We both stood there in silence. My phone buzzed, saving me from the torture of the silence. It was Sam.

"Hey!" I said excitedly. He laughed.

"You sound happy, he laughed, so anyway would you like to meet me at theater in an hour?" I laughed at the way he asked.

"Yes, I would love to." I told him. He sighed making me laugh again.

"So see you in an hour then," Sam said awkwardly. I chuckled.

"Okay, see you" I said as I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung it up.

"Who was that?" Fang asked.

"Sam." I said.

"He has your number already?" Fang asked in shock. I nodded. "What'd he want?" fang asked.

"He wanted to know if I wanted to go to the movies in an hour. Which speaking of that I have to get ready." I replied. He looked shocked.

"You have a date?" he asked.

"Could you not act so surprised, I can be nice when I want to." I told him. He shrugged.

"So do you like him?" he asked.

"I think so, he's nice, smart, and he makes me happy I guess." I told him.

"You know you met him two days ago right?" he asked.

"Forget it Fang, I got to get ready." I hissed. I stalked off.

"Be careful!" Fang yelled after me.

"I'm not Five!" I screamed back. I ran out of the door and walked down the sidewalk to my house. I barged into the house and ran up to my room. I pulled open my closet and grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and a blue tank top. I pulled a white sweater over it and looked at myself in the mirror. I was good. If ells were here she'd demand make-up but she wasn't so I had time to run before she got here. I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs and opened the door to see Sam in a black sweater and jeans. He laughed.

"I guess we both thought the same" he chuckled. I smiled and walked out of the door. He held out his arm and I took it happily and he led me to his car. He opened the door for me and I stepped in. he got to the other side and started the car. "You look really pretty," he complemented. I blushed.

"You too" I blurted out without thinking. He laughed.

"Thanks." He smiled as he pulled out of my driveway.

**Fang's POV:**

I watched as Max stepped into his car. That guy, Sam. I can't say I didn't see this happening; after all they were kissing in school today. I just didn't know why it bugged me so much. I shrugged trying to forget about it. I got on my motorcycle, yes I know. Fang has a motorcycle oh my god. Well I do so get over it. I started my bike up and drove to Lissa's. She walked out as soon as soon as I pulled up. She was wearing a black mini shirt and a purple shirt with a black rose outlined on it. She looked stunning.

"You have a bike?" she stated. I nodded.

"Yup. You going to get on?" I asked. She laughed and got on. I held out a helmet for her and she strapped it on. She hugged my waist and I drove off to the theater.

On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright.  
And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.  
Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes.  
But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.

Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight.  
In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right.  
Cause you feed me fables from your hand,  
With violent words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie.

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave.  
Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories.

[Eminem]  
This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry that you  
pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f–kin' mind, without you, I'm out it

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright.  
And this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.  
Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes.  
But you'll always be my hero, even though you lost your mind.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.

Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight.  
In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right.  
Cause you feed me fables from your hand,  
With violent words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie.

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave.  
Til the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories.

[Eminem]  
This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry that you  
pushed me into the coffee table last night so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f–kin' mind, without you, I'm out it

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie.  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: again sorry for not updating last time. I'm still sorry… I figured you wanted to know how the dates went. Sooo here they are and please REVIEW!**

**Max's POV: **

We decided to see House at the End of the Street. A horror movie. He bought popcorn and we sat down in the theater. I was enjoying myself for the most part other than seeing a couple making out in front of us. I swear I knew them but the darkness made it hard to picture their faces. I held Sam's hand, never getting scared. I rested my head on his shoulder. I looked up at him seeing him smile. Sam just felt right. Being with him felt right. I didn't have to pretend. I looked up when the light came on to see who the stupid couple was in front of us. I gasped sitting up with my mouth wide open. The first thing I saw was his black hair tangled into her red hair. Then I saw his face and olive skin.

"Fang." I said under my breath.

**Fang's POV:**

Lissa and I decided to go see House at the End of the Street. It didn't bother me. I liked scary movies. When the movie was about halfway through I leaned over to Lissa.

"You look beautiful tonight." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned towards me.

"Thank you." She whispered back as she softly kissed my lips. I kissed her back. Before I knew it we were making out. In a theater, full of people I probably knew but hey what the heck. We broke off when the lights came on. I looked up to see only one thing. I noticed her light brown hair first then her mouth wide open, and then Sam standing at her side following her gaze.

**Max's POV:**

"Max?" Sam asked silently. I felt him follow my stare Fang and the red head broke off then. "Is that Fang?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded. Fang walked up to us holding the girls hand. God she looked so much like a slut. How could Fang even be attracted to this?

"Hey," Fang said. He looked right at me. I looked at him sending him my really dude? Look he sent me his sorry.

"Hi, I'm Lissa!" the red head beamed. I nodded saying hello.

"I'm Max and this is Sam." I told her. She looked at Sam. I swear when I looked away slightly I saw her wink at him. I got mad then. "Anyway Sam and I should go, see you guys at school." I told them. I took Sam's hand and dragged him off. When we were in the parking lot he finally said something.

"How can Fang like girls like that?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know." I said blankly. "I think he doesn't know what he wants yet, because that's not Fang, he wouldn't make out with someone in a theater." I told Sam.

"She tried to flirt with Me." he told me. I knew it I told myself.

"She's going to hurt Fang." I said half to myself half to Sam. He nodded. He grabbed my arm and made me face him.

"You know I would never hurt you like that" he told me. I couldn't nod in agreement. I couldn't say something bad wasn't going to happen. Bad things always happen to me. I know I am going to get hurt. It's going to happen. I don't know how or when but I know it's going to hurt. "Max?" he said.

"Sam, I can't believe that yet." I said in a quiet voice. He nodded.

"That's fine; I'll prove it to you sooner or later." He said. I smiled.

"Good luck" I chuckled. He laughed and grabbed my hand. We got into his car and drove to my house in silence. He walked me to my doorstep.

"Goodnight Max." he said as he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and smiled.

"I had a good time tonight." I told him.

"I'm glad." He replied. I nodded and turned to go inside. "Max?" he called after me.

"Yes?" I asked as I stepped towards him again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat. I nodded.

"Yes." I breathed. He leaned forward. I did too. He hesitated at second before our lips crashed against each other and my eyes fluttered shut. Our lips stayed locked until I hear footsteps behind the front door. I pulled away just when the door opened. Ella stood there with her hand over her mouth. Behind her were Nudge and Iggy both with their mouths wide open. I looked back at Sam. "Well, goodnight Sam" I whispered. He smiled.

"Sweet dreams Max" he replied as he walked back to his car. I waved goodbye and then stepped into the house. I walked in and sat down on the couch just to be followed by everyone.

"What!" I yelled.

"Tell us what's going on with you and Sam." Ella demanded. I sighed.

"He's my boyfriend." I told them. Ella and Nudge squealed and saw that as his cue to leave. I said but and told Nudge and Ella how the date went. After I was done I ran upstairs and got my pj's on. I covered up in my covers fell asleep.

*******This is a line….. It has declared a time skip!********

I woke up from my alarm. I got dressed and ran down stairs. Nudge and Ella were already eating. As they talked about some stupid girly magazine I scarped down my breakfast. The three of us ran out the door and I drove us to school. As soon as I got out of the car I saw Sam starring at me. He was leaning up against the school doors wearing al black and can I just say he looked hot. I smiled and walked towards him. He took my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey" he said. God just a simple word and my heart is already running wild. I heard someone Awh behind me and then heard someone yell "Fangles!" I turned to see Lissa the red-headed wonder running into Fang's arms. I shook my head and turned away when they started making out again. I walked to class with Sam, he again kissed me and said he'd meet me at lunch. Nothing special happened in my hours so I'll just skip to lunch…I walked in seeing Fang and Lissa holding hands. I groaned and walked to the table. I sat beside Sam and looked up to see Fang looking at me. Sam seemed noticed it too.

"You want to give them a run for their money?" he asked. I laughed and nodded.

"What the heck" I said as I crushed his lips to mine. I heard some whoop and girls say Awh. We broke apart laughing. I laid my head on my shoulder again.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" I agreed. He took my hand and we walked out of the lunchroom. We walked to a tree and I immediately started climbing. We sat on the tree, me resting my head on his lap for hours. We decided we would do it every lunch or just whenever or wanted to get away.

"It'll be our secret place, only for us." He told me. The bell rang then and we headed for music. I walked in and took my seat. Mrs. Foulley came in.

"Today's the big day! Max, Fang you guys are up first!" she gleamed. I got up and walked to the front of the class. Fang handed me a microphone and grabbed the piano. He started playing and I took a deep breath and began.

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

I took a deep breath and started the chorus.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright cause I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry_

_But that's alright because_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohh I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glasses are shattered from the fight_

_In a tug of war, you always win_

_Even when I'm right, cause you feed _

_Me fables from your hands _

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me Satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry_

_But that's alright because_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohh I love the way you lie ohh_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run _

_But I don't wanna ever leave _

_Till the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

Fang rapped then, everyone was already speechless. The girls squealed at Fang. He winked at Lissa and gave me my cue.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me cry_

_But that's alright because_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

I finished and they all clapped. I quickly took my seat.

"Max! You have such a beautiful voice!" she exclaimed. Sam squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said to her. Fang came over to me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. I nodded and told Sam I'd be right back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you and Sam dating?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"I don't like it." He said.

"You don't have to like it! He's my boyfriend!" I snapped. Fang glared at me. "What do you want me to do Fang? Break up with him?" I demanded.

"Yeah I do!" Fang snapped back.

"So if I said I didn't like you dating Lissa you'd break up with her?" I asked.

"Don't bring her into this?" he sneered.

"You brought Sam into this!" I stated.

"He's not good for you." Fang demanded.

"You're not the best judge of that Mr. I'm dating a slut!" I yelled. I froze. That didn't not just come out of my mouth.

"Lissa is not a slut!" Fang hissed.

"She flirted with Sam at the movies." I told him.

"I can't believe you'd make up a lie like that Max." he hissed my name.

"I'm not lying! You're just too stubborn to believe me!" I screamed. He just shook his head.

"I never thought you could be such a bitch. Lissa's my girlfriend." He hissed. I froze. Fang just called me a bitch.

"Well I'm glad I'm not her boyfriend. I was going to warn you but I want her to cheat on you now. It'll show you how much of a dick you really are." I fumed. I stormed away then, pushing the front doors open and running to the place I knew I was safe. I ran to my tree and climbed. When I got to the top I simply sat down. I was okay until something dawned upon me, Fang and I just had our first fight and with that the fight replayed over in my head I tears started rolling down my cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: thanks guys! For everything really you guys are an inspiration! I've been trying to update more and more… I feel bad for not updating before…. Anyway here's chapter 9! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Max's POV:**

I sat there and cried till I heard Sam come up in the tree.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I said nothing and just pressed my face against his shoulder and let more tears out.

"Fang and I had a fight." I cried. The bell rang. I got up.

"We can stay as long as you want." He told me.

"It's just that first my dad dies then I come here and I met you and I'm happy for once and Fang ruined it!" I babbled.

"How did your dad die?" he asked. I stared at him. I trusted him I told myself.

"He was murdered. I lie to everyone and say it was cancer because no one but, I and the person who did it know." I explained. He froze.

"I'm sorry Max." he said rubbing my back.

"I'm ready to go home now. " I told him. He nodded and took my hand. He helped me down from the tree. He arm wrapped around my waist as we walked back inside the school. I kept my head down as we entered. I knew my eyes were puffy and red from all the crying I had done. We walked through the hallways until we reached my locker. I dared to look up, then sighed seeing no one was there. I hurried to open my locker but then scurried out the main entrance pulling Sam with me. We ran to my car and hopped in.

"No one saw us right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not yet," he stopped in mid sentence and looked at the school. Ella and Nudge were running towards us. They got into the car and I quickly backed out avoiding their eyes. I didn't need them feeling sorry for me. I was fine. Sure Max, a voice said in my head. Shut up! I screamed back! I am not lying! The other voice sighed. This isn't good for you Max. I scowled and concentrated on where I was going. We were on our street. I parked in our driveway and everyone said their goodbyes. Sam kissed my cheek saying something about tons of homework. I walked into the house going to my room right away. I laid on my bed thinking about what I could do to make things better. Even though I hadn't known Fang that long he was the only person I could be myself with. He was that person you can tell anything and know they won't go off and tell everyone about it. He would listen and comfort me when I needed it. But then there was Sam. Sam who cared who I started opening up to. I never had told anyone about my dad. I had always lied, even to Gazzy. So what made me tell Sam the truth? How is he different from anyone else? He's not I told myself. Did I trust Sam? I asked myself seriously. You did tell him the truth, my mind answered back. I sighed at myself. I have 2 voices in my head. Fang called me a bitch and I lost him as a friend. Sam knows about my dad. God I hope telling him that won't come back to bite me in the butt. I didn't know what to do, my life is a mess. I closed my eyes hoping never to wake up again. I pulled myself under the pool of water that formed around me. I didn't come back up.

Fang's POV:

I couldn't believe Max called Lissa a slut. My girlfriend was not a slut, and that bullshit about the theaters! I mean she really couldn't be that jealous. I couldn't help myself when she said that. It all blurted out and I regretted it the minute I said it. I saw the hurt on her face.

"Well I'm glad I'm not her boyfriend. I was going to warn you but I want her to cheat on you now. It'll show you how much of a dick you really are." She hissed at me. That stung. I saw her walk away. I almost ran after her but was stopped by someone calling my name. Sam ran around the corner them looking for Max. He walked up to me.

"Hey where's Max?" he asked nicely. I just glared at him.

"She walked off. " I hissed. He glared at me.

"Dude what is your problem?" he insisted.

"Right now you are." I said through my teeth.

"Is this about Max?" he demanded. I stayed silent. "What you think I'm going to hurt her? Cause that's bullshit. I love her." He sneered at me and stalked off. I watched him stalk off in the same direction. I finally followed him to see him looking up at a tree. I was confused until I saw some of the leaves move. He quickly climbed up. I inched closer to see what was so fascinating up there. I heard someone crying and Sam whispering to her, trying to comfort her. I had this strange feeling it wasn't max he was comforting. After awhile I saw the tree move and Sam come out, I waited to see who was after him but to my disappointment Max came out. Sam put his arm around her. He looked at the ground and didn't look up. I swear she was crying, but I couldn't tell by the way she was looking down. I decided to give up and walked back to class. As soon as I walked in, Lissa was on me.

"Where have you been?" she asked. I tried to smile.

"I was just talking to Max…" I said. Not wanting to explain.

"You guys got into a fight." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked.

"I never liked Max. She's kind of a bitch." Lissa told me. For some reason fury boiled up inside of me. It didn't make since I just called her that. The bell rang then and I went to me up with Iggy I kissed Lissa goodbye. I walked to Iggy's side.

"So what happened in music?" he asked. I looked at him surprised.

"Does everyone know?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Know what?" he asked.

"About Max's and my fight." I told him. He sighed.

"That explains it." He said sighing again.

"Explains what?" I demanded.

"Ella said Max was acting weird," he said blankly. I nodded. We walked to my house then in silence. We turned down my street just to see Max standing outside. She was looking at the ground again. She started to walk across the street. I tensed when I noticed she wasn't walking to us. The door of a house banged open and someone ran out. First I thought it would be Sam but Nudge and Ella ran across the street. Ella stopped and hugged max as I stood their wide eyed. I saw wet tears on Nudge's face. We walked closer; I was finally close enough when I heard.

"Oh my god Nudge is she okay?" Max said. Her voice sounded wrong. Nudge shook her head. Max pulled her into her arms and Nudge started crying. Nudge never cries. Iggy ran over first.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Her mom got in a car accident." Max told him. I walked up then and noticed Max quickly look out of my line of sight. "Nudge we could have a slumber party? Would that help?" Max asked hopefully. I never thought she'd be the one to say something like that. Nudge nodded and Max pulled her over to her house. Ella told us to be there at 5 and then ran off with Max. This was going to be interesting, let's hope that Max and I don't rip each other's heads off.

********This is a line….. His name is Bob. You always listen to Bob; he said to skip to the party so anyway. *******

**Max's POV:**

I texted Sam to come over and let Nudge pick out every movie, I made sure they were completely sad, and then the doorbell rang. I jumped up to answer it, I pulled it open to see Fang and Iggy, Sam was walking across the road. I let them in avoiding Fang and then hugged Sam. Fang frowned when he saw Sam. I pulled him to the arm chair and sat down on his lap. The first movie Nudge picked out was bride wars. Halfway through the movie Sam's phone rang and he got u to answer it. He came back in frowning.

"That was my mom, she said my dad's home, I got to go…" he said starring at me the whole time. I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek and let himself out. Something was off about it though. It wasn't like the others ones. Even if it was on the cheek, I couldn't quite stay what it was. The slumber party ended shortly after that, everyone went home and I walked upstairs to my room. I hadn't even mad eye contact with Fang and he didn't even look at me. he stared at the movie, which me hated by the way and completely ignored me. I guess I deserved it but I hated it regardless. I wondered if he felt the same way, well unless we make up which would only happen if we both broke up with our boyfriend and girlfriend, I would never know. But somehow that was okay with me. I didn't know how or what but I knew me and Fang would be friends again, I don't know how but I just felt it. I would wait for him, I just knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hello! Hello! My dear readers! So glad to join you again… Hehehehehe anyway, her is chapter 10, I hope you guys like it! REVIEW!**

**Max's POV: **

I actually ignored Fang for a week, it wasn't a record. I already ignored him for almost two weeks. I usually hung out with Sam in music as Fang when off with his slut- sorry I mean Lissa. Nudge's mom got out of the hospital, she's okay just a minor car accident. No biggy. Sam on the other hand was a different story. He's been acting so weird, he won't go to our tree, won't hang out after school, god he barely talks to me! If it wasn't for music I wouldn't see him at all.

I drove everyone home today, Fang drove with Lissa. Obviously. After I dropped Ella and Nudge off I parked in my driveway.

"Do you want to come inside and study or something?" I asked.

"I can't my mom wants me to go clean the house." He told me. I nodded and walked to the house. He didn't kiss me goodbye... I said to myself hmm something was up. I sighed and walked into the house setting my bag on the table. After my homework I got bored so I decided to drive to the mall. I know me... The mall? Really? It doesn't sound right but I needed something to do plus I hadn't been to the mall in awhile. I drove there. I walked into the entrance and started walking around. I stopped at a music shop but continued walking when I couldn't find anything. I got hungry after awhile and walked to the food court. As soon as I walked in I got this feeling, then I saw them.

**Fang's POV:**

I tried to get a hold of Lissa all day, she finally texted that she was at the mall shopping for things. So I headed for the mall. I walked around trying find her but I couldn't I decided to try the food court. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Max walking towards the food court. I turned around furiously and walked the other way getting as far as possible. She didn't even like the mall, why was she here? I asked myself. I sighed as I made myself turn around again.

**Max's POV:**

I watched him slowly as he grabbed her hand. She blushed and leaned over the table to kiss him. That's where I snapped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I retorted. They both jumped and their eyes flew open. He looked right into my eyes.

"Max! Oh my god!" he gasped.

"Seriously that's all you can say!" I yelled. I stalked off.

"Wait max! Let me explain!" he yelled after me. I heard him running to catch up. I spun around, his face inches away from mine.

"How could you! I trusted you!" I yelled.

"Please! Lissa and I are just friends" he said.

"I can see you're really close!" I snapped. He shook his head.

"I didn't mean that! Please Max." he begged as I turned to walk away again. His arms wrapped around my waist. I pushed him off. "Come on Max! Forgive me." he said trying to pull me towards him again.

"Trying to force me to forgive you won't work." I hissed. Slapping his hand away.

"Max." he said. Without warning he crushed his lips to mine. He pushed me up against a wall. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong. I had just enough room to knee him. I took a deep breath and kneed him with everything I had. He fell to the floor instantly.

"Stay the hell away from me." I hissed as I walked away. As soon as I turned the reality of what happened overwhelmed me. When I looked up I saw Fang starring at me.

"Max are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No" I said breathlessly.

**Fang's POV:**

I walked into the food court to see Max yelling at Sam. I didn't understand and didn't have time to because the next time I looked up Sam was kissing her. I saw her try to push him off but he didn't budge. Just as I took a step to help her she kneed him where the sun doesn't shine and he fell to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from me." She hissed as walked away. She started to walk towards me, her face losing its composer as she walked. I watched her start to fall apart.

"Max are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No." she replied in a broken voice. I saw her eyes start to water.

"What happened?" I asked. Her look darkened.

"Ask your girlfriend." She said as she ran to the nearest exit. I almost followed her until I saw Lissa's bright red hair in the crowd that was forming.

"Lissa?" I said. She looked at me uneasy.

"Did Max tell you what happened?" she asked me in a quiet voice. I shook my head.

"He cheated on Max." she said, it sounded like there was more. "With me." she added. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You what?" I hissed.

"Please Fang let me explain!" she whined. I shook my head.

"No Lissa, were over." I said as I walked away. I ran to my house locking myself inside my room where I laid on my bed. I loved Lissa, or at least I swear I did. But she cheated on me. Max was right, she was a slut. Oh god I should have listened to Max. The image of her in the food court played over and over in my head. She was heartbroken. I grabbed my phone and called Iggy. He picked up instantly.

"Whatz up?" he asked.

"Lissa Cheated on me." I said.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. With who?" he asked. I sighed.

"Sam." I told him. He gasped.

"Seriously? Does Max know?" he asked.

"Yeah, when I walked in Sam was pushing her up against the wall, she kneed him though. Lissa told me she cheated." I said. My voice was getting weaker.

"That's rough do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"No I think I'll be okay." I replied.

"Okay then, see you later" he said.

"See you." I replied.

**Max's POV:**

I ran to the house an into Ella's room. I didn't even knock. Nudge and Ella looked up alarmed then took one look at my face and basically ran to my side.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked. I couldn't get the words out. My eyes watered and tears started falling down my face. They wrapped their arms around me.

"Sam cheat-ted on m-me-e" I blubbered.

"With who?" they asked at the same time.

"Lissa." I said. They hugged me again.

"God Max I'm so sorry, we'll watch a happy movie to cheer you up and maybe a slumber party too." Nudge babbled. I shook my head.

"I don't want to watch a movie right now. I going to go to bed early." I said as I hugged them one last time and walked upstairs. I snuggled up in my bed drifting to sleep with fresh tears in my eyes. I was hurt, I couldn't deny it. Part of my heart was broken.

************Bob declares we have a line here!**************

**Max's POV: **

I got to school dreading it before I even woke up. I walked in the building to see Sam first thing. Just my luck of course he walked up to me.

"Max." he said.

"Go away." I hissed as I pushed past him. Tears boiled in my eyes again as I walked. I ran through the hallway and ran out of the school. I almost ran up the tree. I set my bad on a branch and curled up against the tree. Letting it consume me.

**Fang's POV:**

I planned to talk to Max, but when I go tot school she wasn't there. I waited till lunch to do anything rash but I freaked when Ella said she texted her mom and said Max wasn't home. We began searching and asking around. Iggy told us that some people heard her talking to Sam early this morning. She was obviously hiding. Where would Max go to hide though? I asked myself. I could only think of one place. I headed for the tree. I started to climb. I saw Max's bag hanging on a branch.

"Max?" I whispered. Something moved at the top of the tree. I saw her converse slowly come down.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Everyone started looking for you since you disappeared." I explained.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I followed Sam one time…" I replied. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you" she told me.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't listen either" I answered.

"I missed you!" she said as she hugged me. I glad hugged her back.

"I missed you too." I told her.

"So how you holding up?" she asked.

"I'm okay, not perfect… you?" I asked. She smiled sheeply at me.

"I'm just peachy" she replied her voice full of sarcasm. I laughed.

"I'm sorry we fought." I said.

"Let's not do it again…" she suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"What were you doing at the top?" I asked. She smiled. She grabbed my hand.

"Here, I'll show you." She said. She pulled me to the top. I was overwhelmed, the sun was perfectly hidden behind the clouds but you could still see the light shining through.

"It's beautiful." I breathed. She nodded. I looked at her. I hugged her tightly.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"My promise." I told her.

"A promise?" she asked. I nodded.

"I promise we will never get into another fight." I vowed. She smiled. I starred at the sun again. Then without warning she kissed my cheek.

"What was that?" I asked.

"My promise." She told me."

"What's yours?" I asked.

"I promise you'll never be alone." She vowed resting her head against my shoulder. Honesty rang through every word in her promise. I knew she'd keep it. It was then I realized something. I never wanted to be alone or away from her. I was in love with Max. I was in love with my best friend.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I redid this chapter… I realized that I needed to change some things…. I may change the whole story… Idk but anyway a special shout out to _Shakespeare's Puppet!_ Thank you for helping me! Anyway here's a new chapter 11…. There are some things that I left the same, I changed most of it though.

**Max's POV:**

After the little disappearing act I did everything went smoothly until Fang and I walked into music together. Everyone stopped talking when we came in. Fang and I awkwardly took our seats.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Fang whispered as he leaned over to me. I shrugged.

"Probably something insanely stupid that would make us bang our heads against a wall." I answered dully, he smirked.

"Let's try not to mess up your brain more shall we?" Fang chuckled. I smacked his arm just making him laugh harder, which only made me laugh. I felt a lot better now that Fang and I were friends again. Everything felt right again. No more stress. Just as I thought that, Fang groaned. I followed his stare to see Lissa and Sam in a corner with their tongues lock together. It was disgusting. I looked away shaking my head. I am so happy I never did that with him.

"Max, Fang asked, are you okay?" He looked down at me.

"Yeah," I sighed. Looking at Sam again. Why did he do it? I realized then I never asked him that question.

**Fang's POV:**

I couldn't stop starring at Max. Everything was different now, I started noticing things that I hadn't before, like how her nose scrunched up when she was mad or how she always smiled when she caught me starring. It was antagonizing, I just wanted to lean over and kiss her, tell her how I felt but I just got her back as my best friend. What if she didn't feel the same? Could I risk hurting her and ruining the friendship we had? Just because I had a crush? Was it a crush I thought to myself? No I told myself, it was so much more than that, and it was more powerful. It was love.

**Max's POV:**

The bell rang after the disgusting 20 minutes show Sam and Lissa did for that whole class. I started to walk out but someone grabbed my arm. I looked down to see Sam. We started to pull me in a practice room, I planted my feet but he still dragged me. He threw me in, shut the door and locked it. This wasn't good, I was dead. I didn't know what he was going to do but deep down in my gut I knew it was bad. I stayed frozen unable to move as he turned towards me.

"Max…" he cooed. I stayed silent. He brushed his fingertips across my cheek. "No one get away from me so easily." He said in a seductive tone. He leaned closer to me until his body was brushing up against mine. I didn't know what to do, should I scream? Try to run? Fight him? I didn't have time to figure it out because before I knew it he threw my on the ground and grinned as he got on top of me. No, no no! I screamed in my head, this just can't happen. I tried pushing him off. After that not working I punched him repeatedly until he sighed at my little defense and held my hand down by my head. I started to panic then. I had no way of fighting him. He crushed my lips to mine then. I closed my lips not letting him do this to me. Despite my effort, his tongue pushed its way through and started looking around, I tried to move my face away but his weight on me made it impossible. He moved his way down to my neck then, he stopped to look up and grin at me. He released my hands. I was relieved until I felt them on the bottom of my shirt. I tried to stop him but my shirt was off before I could say anything, he proceeded, holding my hands down again. I screamed then, it came out terrified and blood struck. His hand covered my mouth almost instantly. I hit him again and again with my free hand and tried to scream. I tried everything but nothing was working. He finally made his way down and started to unlatch my bra. Tears were sporting from my eyes. I couldn't do anything. I closed my eyes giving up when his weight was suddenly off of me. My eyes jolted open to see Sam falling backwards. I scurried to my feet strapping my bra and grabbing my shirt. I didn't even bother to put it on; I just needed to get as far away as I could to him as possible. Fang stood over Sam screaming at him. He kicked him and hurried after me.

"Max." he whispered as he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked back.

"No shirt Max." he told me. I sighed and slipped it on. I kept my head down as we walked to my car. Everyone was waiting impatiently for us.

"What happened? Are you okay?" they all asked. I opened my mouth to explain but snapped it shut again. I couldn't explain that, Sam just raped me. I looked up at Fang sadly. Fang was my hero.

"I'm fine. " I said through my teeth. Fang held his hands out for the keys. I halfheartedly drooped them in his hand was I got into the car. It only took a quick 5 minutes to get home. I noticed the car stop and everyone get out but my eyes were frozen on Fang's house. I peered inside, the lights weren't on but there was a flickering inside the stutters… maybe a flashlight? Fang seemed to notice that I wasn't getting out and got back into the car.

"You want to hide out at my house?" he asked. I didn't pay attention.

"Fang is Angel home?" I asked.

"She should be… why?" he asked. I considered that it was just Angel playing. I sighed, I was just being paranoid. Suddenly someone knocked on my window… mom was standing there. I rolled down the window and waited until she said something.

"Gazzy's over with Angel, if you guys are going there…come back by dinner." She told me. I nodded.

"Okay mom, see you then" I said as I handed Fang the keys again. He smiled and handed them back to me.

"Let's walk." He suggested. I sighed and got out of the car. I walked at Fang's side. We quickly crossed the road. I was looking down when Fang grabbed my hand. I looked up at him suspiciously. "Max… there's something I need to tell you but I need to know if you feel the same, because if you don't then I could lose you and I never want that to happen…" Fang rambled. I blinked, that sentence was one of the longest things he's ever said. His hand stroked my cheek. I jumped hearing a loud bang. I turned to see a shadow of a man flash past Fang's front widow. Fang turned seconds after it disappeared. I took off sprinting towards his house. I knew that wasn't Gazzy or Angel and they were there alone. Someone, a stranger was in their house with them. I made it there in seconds and flung the door open. I heard footsteps and rushed after them. I went through every room to find no sighs of anyone here and no sight of Gazzy or Angel. I ran towards the kitchen to stop seeing the backdoor wide open. I must have scared them off. I walked up closing the door. I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around flinging my legs up. I gasped when they grabbed my leg and caught me when I started falling. I closed my eyes waiting for my body to hit the ground but his arms stayed around me. I blinked opened them ever so slightly and sighed in relief when I saw Fang.

"What was that for? You almost kicked my head off." He snorted. I couldn't help laughing.

"I thought you were someone else. Someone was here Fang, that's why I ran off I saw them through the window." I told him my voice suddenly getting serious. He set me down.

"Are they still here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure I scared them off." I said.

"Where's Gazzy and Angel?" he asked. Where were they? I asked myself. I walked to Angel's room. There were toys out. They were playing in here.

"Gaz? Angel? It's alright… its Max," I yelled. I heard rustling near the closet. I slowly opened the door and my heart skipped a beat. Angel was there tears in her eyes. She looked up at me.

"Max?" she asked. I picked her up in my arms.

"What happened Ang?" I asked her. She sniffled.

"I heard someone come into the house, so I told Gazzy to go hide… is he okay?" she asked quickly.

" I don't know… where did he go to hide?" I asked her. She jumped out of my arms and ran out towards the kitchen. I ran after her until I saw Fang come out with Gazzy. Thank god. I said to my self as I pulled him into my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded. "Did you see anyone?" I asked him.

"There were two guys in all black. One of them had a scar across his face." He told me. I tried to compose myself. For some reason I felt like somehow this was related to dad. I didn't know how or why but there was something in my gut that told me to be cautious.

"We should get home… go help Angel pick up her room before we go." I told him. He nodded and ran off with Angel. I turned towards Fang. " I have to get him home." I said.

"Who do you think it was?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know…" I sighed.

"Listen Max about before…" he stopped looking up at me.

"Yes?" I urged him on. He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Max, I-" he started but Gazzy ran into the room stopping him again.

"Let's go Max!" he exclaimed. I nodded as Angel jumped into my arms.

"Thank you!" she whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back gently.

"Don't mention it. I'll come see you soon okay Angel" she nodded happily.

"See you soon Max!" she yelled. I smiled and walked out with Gazzy. I smiled at Fang and then closed the door. Fang's expression confused me. He was sad and looked like he was yelling at himself. I decided I would have to ask him later. I walked across the road again grabbing Gazzy's hand; I don't know what would have happened to him if I hadn't got there in time. He ran inside and sat down on mom's lap. I smiled and walked up to my room. I turned on the light to see my balcony doors wide open. I eyes the suspiciously. I walked up to them closing them. I sighed sitting down on my bed. My hand fell on something smooth. I looked down seeing a piece of paper. I quickly unfolded it just to drop it to the floor. I stared at it unable to move. It was the same note that my father had been writing before he was murdered. Under his writing someone had wrote…

No matter how hard you try, you cannot hide. if you try to hide We will hunt down everyone you love and kill them just like your father.


	12. AUTHOR NOTE! SORRY! :(

A/N: hello... I am sorry for this note…. But the last chapter got a little weird and I think that should have happened later but I need a second opinion. So message me or review on this to tell me if I should change the last chapter or not. I won't write the next chapter until I get an answer from you guys so get busy and help me decide!

Thanks and sorry again… I know you guys probably wanted a chapter but I had to ask.

-haley


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: hello! Just a reminder…. I redid chapter 11 so if you didn't read it yet read it! This chapter has some bad language in it... just a warning. Not too bad though… it's pretty mild considering what I say when I'm pissed… anyway here's the real chapter 12. Read and review! **

**Fang's POV: **

I can't believe I chickened out like that. I knew partly it wasn't my fault. Someone was after Angel and Gazzy and if Max hadn't ran something might have happened and the second time they had to go home anyway. I just can't believe that I got that close and didn't get to tell her. I didn't even know if she felt the same way. I needed to know.

"Angel! We're going to Max's come on!" I yelled. She sprinted into the room. I pulled out my phone at the same time. Hey can I come over?" I sent to Max. "Sure" She sent back. I smiled and ran out of the house with Angel tailing me behind. I ran into the door, opening it.

"Hey Nick." Mrs. Martinez said to me. I opened my mouth to ask her where Max was but I turned to see her coming down the steps. My mouth hung open when I saw her not in her normal skinny jeans and a t-shirt but a dress. She looked at me and blushed.

"Okay this is the last one," she growled. I chuckled. Her dress was a pretty purple that hugged , she looked amazing. Completely breathtaking beautiful.

"I like. I think that's my favorite." her mom cooed. Max groaned.

"I am going upstairs now." she announced. Angel jumped up into her arms.

"You look pretty Max!" she exclaimed. Max smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Ang." She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She put Angel down and hurried up to her room. I followed her keeping a few feet behind her. I watched as she walked up the staircase nervously. Once she got to the door she angled her body so she could run down the stairs if she had to and flicked on the light. She sighed and slowly stepped in. I eyed her suspiciously as I walked in. she already had a t-shirt and sweat pants on and she was walking towards the bed.

"What no more pretty dresses?" I teased. She groaned.

"You have no idea." She said sarcastically. It wasn't her normal sarcasm though. Something had to be wrong. I sat next to her on the bed. "So why'd you come over?" she asked playing with her hair. This is it I told myself. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Max, I can't think of an easy way to do this…, I paused and looked up to her, she was expressionless... good I told myself, I like you Max." I sighed spilling the beans. She looked confused.

"Like as friends? Cause we already are-" she stuttered. I shook my head.

"I like you Max as more than a friend" I told her.

**Max's POV:**

"I like you Max as more than a friend" he told me. Shock froze over me. I never thought Fang would like me like that. He was my best friend. I couldn't risk our friendship like that, I knew I couldn't.

"Fang, I just- I can't." I stuttered unable to finish as his expression turned to depressed. I hurt me so much to hurt him like this. "Fang please. Let me-" I tried.

"No. you don't feel the same. It's fine." He snapped.

"No Fang I can see it's not fine. Please. We're still friends right?" I asked hopefully.

"Just forget it Max." he snapped again and stormed away. I flinched when the door slammed shut. I heard him yell for Angel and another door slam. I slowly made my way to the door. I walked down the stairs to see Nudge and Ella's head pop out of Ella's door. Ella ran to me.

"What's wrong Max?" she asked. I shook my head and laid it on her shoulder unable to explain. She pulled me in her room. Nudge and Ella didn't ask questions which was weird for them. They just let me cry and think. I just lost Fang as my best friend or at least he made it seem like that. How could I have lost Fang? I asked myself. He must have liked me a lot. God I felt stupid. I sighed closing my eyes and lying next to Ella on her bed.

I woke up hearing a knock on the door. I jolted awake seeing Ella walk in holding skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I smiled seeing the shirt was something I would normally wear. I slipped them on and ran out the door without breakfast. Ella and nudge jumped in the car at the same time as I did. They both masked my same expression when Iggy stepped into the car.

"What no Fang?" he asked. Ella nudged him to shut him up. "What?" he asked as I pulled into the school parking lot. I jumped out just to see Fang getting out of another car, I didn't know whose it was but I jumped out of the car anyway. I ran over to Fang. I touched his shoulder. He started to turn but saw me from the corner of his eye and froze.

"Fang? Are you mad?" I asked pulling on his shoulder again.

"Go away Max." he said through his teeth. I guess that was a yes. Why was he mad? He couldn't have expected me to like him back, he knew there would be a possibility I would say no.

"Fang you have to let me explain! " I almost begged. He turned towards me. He eyes were piercing into mine. I almost flinched.

"I told you I loved you. And you said you didn't feel the same." He hissed. My body was frozen as soon as he said the word loved. That was why he was mad. He was hurt because I didn't love him back at least in that way.

"Fang please, you're my best friend." I pleaded. He wasn't listening.

"You didn't even do it gently, you just said it." He sneered at me.

"You didn't even let me tell you gently! You stormed out on me remember!" I demanded. He laughed without humor.

"Of course I would fall for you. Typical. Good thing you said no, I see you'd be a handful." He said. He didn't sound like himself. And the way he was talking about me was like I was some kind of toy. I almost wanted to smack him. Maybe it would snap him out of it.

"What's your problem Fang?" I demanded.

"Right now? You are." He snapped and stalked off. What the hell? I thought. I sighed angrily and walked into the school. This was crap. I didn't nothing wrong. All I told Fang was the truth; it was his fault if he couldn't handle it. I walked into my first class and sat down being the only person in the class. I pulled out a blank piece of paper and started to randomly draw something, I couldn't describe. I did it through all of my hour except for passing time and then the bell rang for lunch and I decided to stop completely. I ran to the lunch room sitting at our table before anyone else. I sat there fiddling with my fingers when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Ella. She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Max." she whispered. I didn't understand.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I asked. She looked at me like I lost my mind.

"I heard about Sam." She said.

"That we are broken up? You already knew that." I told her still confused.

"Yes I did, are you saying Sam and you didn't have sex and you're not pregnant?" she asked. My mouth hung open.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" I yelled. She stepped back.

"Everyone was talking about it in my 2nd hour. So you're not?" she asked. I shook my head furiously. I was trying to figure out who would make up something like that. Lissa wasn't that smart, and who and why would they connect the rumor to Sam? Shock ran through me. the only reason someone would connect it with Sam was if they knew something. If they knew he raped me. They knew I was ashamed and scared so they are forcing me to tell everyone the truth and make a complete fool out of myself. There was only one person who knew. My eyes almost watered up just thinking of the name. Fang. I ran away from Ella and towards the tree which only he knew about. I turned the corner and hurried to climb the tree. No one was up there I confirmed when I started climbing down. I turned and saw him leaning against the other side o the tree.

"Hey Max." he said casually.

"Hey? that's really all you can say?" I demanded. He laughed.

"I guess someone told you I started that little rumor." He told me. My teeth clenched together.

"I didn't need anyone to tell me." I said through my teeth. He laughed.

"Getting smarter then?" he asked me sarcastically. I growled.

"Why Fang?" I asked unable to hold it in. I needed to ask even if I knew the answer already.

"What? Are you asking me why I did any of this again?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes I am." I hissed. He laughed again

"Seriously Max? Relax. " he sighed.

"You spread a rumor that I was pregnant Fang!" I exploded.

"Oh right. Well good luck with that" he told me as he started to walk away.

"Fang! Please tell everyone it isn't true!" I screamed after him running into the school.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said playing stupid.

"Sam and I never had sex! And I am NOT pregnant!" I yelled. He laughed.

"I don't know that," he replied calmly.

"Fang you were in that room! You saw what he did." I screamed. He shook his head.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked grinning. This was what he wanted. He wanted me to say it. He was so sick; he wanted to feel good because of my pain. He turned towards everyone surrounding us. I didn't even notice they were there. I froze seeing everyone I knew in the school waiting for me to say something. Even Fang was waiting. He sighed knowing he had to do it for me. I panicked.

"Please Fang don't-" I pleaded but I couldn't finish.

"So you guys have heard my little truth about Max. I will tell you if it's a rumor or not but that is interiorly up to Max. I assume she would want to tell you herself." He barked looking towards me. I fiddled with my fingers again.

"What Fang had told you isn't true." I stated. My voice was quiet. Fang 's expression grew into a smirk.

"And why is it not true?" he asked.

"Because-" my breath caught in my throat. I looked down.

"Because it is true. Behold Maximum Ride, my fellow classmates. A liar, a fake and now our school slut." He chuckled. Then everyone around him joined in, until Iggy pushed through the crowd. Fang started to walk away before Iggy got through. He ran off after him the same time Nudge and Ella ran through the crowd. They grabbed my hand and pushed their way through the crowd and walked me to the car. I couldn't believe Fang would do that to me. Sam had raped me. He knew that. He knew it hurt me and even if he was hurt, it just wasn't something Fang would say or do. The moment I stepped into the car I busted into tears.

**Fang's POV:**

I stalked away from Max. God it felt good to say those things. Now I at least showed her how t felt like to be hurt by someone you cared about. I felt someone's hand Ion my shoulder. I turned thinking it would be Max but instead Iggy was standing there, looking pretty pissed.

"What?" I asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked smirking.

"That! That is what I mean!" he yelled pointing to my expression. "You told me you didn't want to lose Max, so why the hell would you do that!" he yelled.

"We are just in a fight, seriously Iggy calm down." I replied.

"No Fang this isn't just a little fight that will resolve itself." He told me.

"It will be fine." I said.

"Fang will you get your head out of your ass! You just told everyone in the school that Max and Sam had sex and that she was pregnant! And to make it worse for Max. you made it that if she wanted anyone to know that truth she would have to tell them Sam raped her." He exploded.

"She'll come around. She'll forgive me." I said mostly to myself. I had been so hurt and angry that I had spread that rumor. I couldn't believe I did that to Max.

"Fang she's never going to forgive you. What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded. I sighed.

"I guess I just wanted her to feel what it was like to have your heart torn out by someone you love. " I said. My voice was getting quieter and quieter. Iggy looked at me shaking his head.

"Fang, she already found her father dead. She already felt that pain. Why would you make her go through that again?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I was so angry before. I was just thinking about how she hurt me." I replied. He shook his head before.

"And now there's nothing to think about. You just ruined any friendship you had with Max." he told me. I knew he was right. I ruined me and Max. I hurt her. I made a rumor spread that wasn't true. What was happening to me? I asked myself. I needed to fix this. I needed to fix everything but one thing stopped me. I didn't know how.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: hello! Hello! Frist I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Yes Fang is being horrible. I know… I hate it too. But I had to make it happen… summer break is going to happen in the next chapters… so here we go with chapter 13!

Max's POV:

I ran home, slamming the door open. Mom looked up trying to figure out what I was doing home but I just sprinted up to my room. I threw that door open too and ran to the balcony. As soon as I opened the balcony doors I jumped up and started climbing to the roof. I sat down, clutching my knees to my chest. I can't believe I could feel this bad. I wasn't just hurt anymore I was in my own personal hell that I couldn't run away from. I already lost Dad and now I just lost Fang. Yes my dad wasn't my fault but Fang was. I couldn't help not blaming myself. He was pissed and spread that rumor because of me. This whole mess could have been avoided if I had just said I felt the same but then I would be lying. My thoughts stopped for a moment. Would I be lying? I asked myself. Yes. I answered myself back. You're not in love with Fang. Suddenly I heard a car down slam. I jumped almost falling off the roof. I looked up seeing Fang's car in my driveway. I didn't see him but only heard my doorbell. I heard someone murmur something and then the door close again. I looked up suspecting him to walk back to him car but instead I heard my bedroom door open. I was about to yell go away but I reminded myself it might not be mom. I rested my head on my knees trying to as quiet as possible. I heard my balcony doors open.

"Max?" A voice whispered. Every muscle in my body froze. It was Fang. I had this feeling like I should jump down as run as far as I could but I knew I was just scared. I didn't want to get into another fight with Fang. The first one broke me into a million pieces already. Fang started to take a step, out onto the balcony where he would see me when I heard someone else's footsteps in my room.

"Fang. She doesn't want to talk to you." Ella. I thought. My savior. I owe her I told myself. Fang spun around.

"She's here?" he asked. His voice sounded hopeful. What does he want to rub in my face? I screamed in my head.

"Somewhere. No one knows where she is… mom just said she ran in and locked herself in her bedroom. " Ella explained.

"Why would she do that? Is she really hurt that much?" he asked.

"Wow. Iggy was right. You really do have your head up your ass."

"Why would I care what Iggy thinks? I'm just trying to talk to Max," he snapped. I let one of my legs hang off the roof. If he starts yelling at Ella I knew I was going to step in.

"Maybe cause he's your best friend?" Ella challenged.

"Ella just tell me where Max is." He sneered.

"I'm not going to tell you that. You've already hurt her too much." Ella told him stubbornly.

"Ella where the hell is she!" he yelled. That's it. I snapped in my head. I jumped down, releasing a huge bang. They both turned towards me. Ella laughed and Fang glared at her. I walked right past Fang and to Ella's side.

"Are you hungry, I think we could go to get something to eat. _Just you and me._ " I asked nicely. She nodded.

"That sounds nice." She smiled. I chuckled and grabbed her hand running out of room.

"Oh and Fang let yourself out." I called over my shoulder.

*********This is a line…. Random skip to the next day…. Finals yay********

I woke up with one of my textbooks on my face. I must have fallen asleep while I was studying. Final were today, then I had 3 full months no school. Summer. I swear it is the best season. You don't have to do anything; you can just sit on your lazy ass all day.

"Max!" I heard Ella scream. I sighed and got up slipping on a pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my bad ran downstairs and was pulled out the door by Ella before I got breakfast. Then we drove to school. Same old same old. I got out of the car to see one thing. Everyone was rushing into the school and of course Ella followed dragging me along. Once we got to school I went straight to my class. I sat down waiting for the bell to ring. Finally everyone flooded in and the bell rang and I started my stupid finals.

************Line break***********

When lunch came around I sat down at our normal table and it was pretty normal until a certain someone sat down with us. We all looked up to see Fang sitting right next to Ella. She frowned and stared right at me; I sighed and started nibbling on a French fry.

"So Max? What are you doing this summer cause if you're not going somewhere you should totally come to my-" Nudge said. I slapped my hand to her mouth before she could say anything else.

"I'm going to my aunts with Gazzy. Ella you can come if you want." I told them. Fang looked up then trying to get eye contact with me. I looked right at Iggy.

"Can I come?" Nudge squealed. I nodded.

"It's on a beach." I said. The bell rang and lunch ended, which left 2 more finals to go. I walked out alone or at least I thought I was alone but I looked over my shoulder and Fang was there staring right at me. I tried not to get caught in his gaze but he said my name before I could snap out of it.

"Max?" it took me a minute to respond.

"Yes," I replied, what was he going to say now?

"Why are you going to your aunts?" he asked. Well that was unexpected.

"Because I want to spend time with my friends away from here." I said threw my teeth. "Why are you going to your aunts?" he asked. Well that was unexpected. This was code for so I can get away from you. He must have caught on because his face fell and I walked to class. English finals were easy. Choir was easy but it still sucked because not only did I have to sing in front of everyone I had to sing with Sam. The whole song everyone was whispering because of Fang's stupid little fake rumor. I wanted to hurt him, cut his tough out so he couldn't say another word. I was so glad I would have a whole summer without him. Still I got some happiness out of that hour, because Fang sang with Lissa glaring at her the whole time. When the bell finally rang everyone rushed out to start their summer. I however walked behind everyone else stopping at my locker. I pulled it open to see, all the pictures I should have cleaned out. One of Sam with a heart drawn in sharpie over it then a line going down the middle that I drew when I found out about him and Lissa. Another one of everyone laughing at my house from a slumber party, one of Ella and me and then one of Fang and me. My eyes stopped on the one of Fang. Moments later I started pulling the pictures down and shoving them in my bag and running out of the school like everyone else.

**Fang's POV:**

I watched Max stand by her locker. There were pictures of the whole group there and one of Sam and her. She drew a broken heart over them. It was just another reminder to me of what I did to her. That I had sent that stupid rumor. I took a step to try to talk to her for the millionth time today but without warning she yanked the pictures down forcefully and stuffed them in her bag and took off in a run. I stepped out from behind the corner and walked towards her locker. I closed it and ran after her but as soon as I pushed the front doors open she was driving towards the exit. I had to make up with her, I had made a huge mistake and people forgive mistakes right? I knew one thing, if I were Max I wouldn't be forgiving anyone right now. To make it worse she was going away for the whole summer. God what did I do to my life?

**Max's POV:**

I went straight home and started packing for my aunts. As soon as I was done I loaded everything in the car and got everyone. We all crammed in the car, me sitting in the passenger's seat. Thank god it only took an hour to get there otherwise I would die. Nudge couldn't stop talking and Iggy couldn't stop making perverted jokes. I jumped out of the car and ran inside to claim the room that was mine. I ran into my room, it was the same as always. The sky blue bed and white walls with clouds scattered across them, the balcony overlooking the beach. I threw my things on the floor and put on my swimming suit. I ran down stair where Ella and Nudge were waiting with their bathing suits on already. They had read my mind. I grabbed their hands and ran out of the house down to the beach with Iggy and Gazzy yelling at us to slow down. I ran into the water with nudge laughing as I splashed Iggy. Gazzy laughed and jumped on me. I laughed and hugged him to my chest. He jumped out of my chest and I fell back ward bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled. He turned and reviled his face and I gasped. "Austin!" I exclaimed and jumped into his arms for a hug. Austin's mom was best friends with my aunt when we were little kids. They forced us to talk, he hated it because we hated each other after he tried to steal my sandwich and I pushed him to the ground. After awhile he got over it and we were friends and then the summer ended and I never saw him again.

"Max?" he gasped.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Oh my god! It's really you! I haven't seen you since you were 6!" he exclaimed. Everyone stood there waiting for me to explain.

"This is Austin… we were really good friends when we were little. Austin this is Iggy, Ella, my sister, you know Gazzy, and Nudge." I smiled. They shook hands.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Austin asked.

"Were staying with my aunt for the summer." I told him.

"Seriously that's amazing!" he barked.

"You still live here?" I asked. He nodded.

"Were moving at the end of the summer" he told me.

"Sweet! Where?" I asked.

"She didn't tell me that." I laughed.

"Do you want to come to the house after swimming?" I asked he laughed and splashed me.

"Yuppers!" he laughed. After that we took turns playing Marco polo and pushing each other into the water. They teamed up trying to dunk me multiple times. They failed each time. The only person who could ever dunk me was fang. I tried not to think about him, this was supposed to be a relief an escape from him. It was dark when we ran home. We all sat down in our pj's trying to figure out what to play when Nudge yelled.

"Let's play truth or dare!" she screamed. Oh no I thought. So we ended up playing that with a app on Ella's phone.

"Max truth or dare?" Austin asked with a huge grin on his face. I sighed.

"dare." I told him. He grinned.

"You have to talk like Nudge until your next turn." Ella yelled really fast. I groaned.

"Thanks a lot." I said with heavy sarcasm. I shook the phone.

"Nudge truth or dare? And oh my gosh I have no idea how the hell you talk so much. Sometimes it can get annoying and know there are two of us that talk nonstop and never stop so they didn't really think this-" to my surprise it was Nudge herself that slapped her hand over my mouth. Hmm it was fun when you were being the annoying one.

"Hmm dare." She said grinning. I smiled and shook it. Go make out with the person on your left. It said I looked up to see Austin on her right. I started laughing I was rolling on the floor when I handed her the phone. He laughed nervously and showed Austin and of course being Austin. He got up and bowed.

"My lady." He said in a British accent. Nudge laughed and took his hand and walked into the room. We continued the game with me being next. I clicked truth.

"What's the biggest mistake you ever made?" I read out loud. I thought about that. Going out with Sam? I said to myself, no he messed it up. I knew what my real mistake was. Lying to Fang. So this was it I asked myself, I had finally admitted that I loved Fang? Everyone was looking at me when I looked up.

"Umm I think we should go to bed." I told everyone. They all sighed but nodded. I ran up to my room sitting in my covers pulling out my computer. I started looking through my pictures and then someone messaged me. It was Fang.

**From Fang:**

Max listen, I know you probably don't want to even think about me right now but you have to know that everything I said and did, I am deeply sorry about it. I never should have made that rumor or got mad and if I lose you because of that I understand completely but the thing is I can't lose you. I love you Max, and even if you don't love me back, I am still your best friend. I always will be.

I stared at the message heartbroken. That had to be the most Fang has ever said. I shook my head and shut my laptop I didn't want to hear about Fang. I didn't want to think about Fang. I shut my eyes trying to force myself to sleep but his face was still there staring back at me, haunting me.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: hello readers! Thank you for everything and all the support. It means a lot. But anyway… summer chapters aren't going to be that long. I think this is going to be it…. Sorry but here's chapter 14!

**Max's POV:**

Months passed, it felt like days to me. We didn't see Austin that often after that night, but we also didn't see Nudge too often. We had our daily routine worked out. I was usually at the beach or up in my room most of the time. Gazzy was usually with his new friends he made and Iggy was always with Ella. I seemed like everyone had something to do and someone to hang out with but me. So you can say that I wasn't that sad when we had to leave. I dragged my suitcase down the stairs and dropped it in the trunk. When I looked up again I saw Iggy kiss Ella on the cheek. I was trying to be okay with that. I had gotten the vibe that they liked each other; I was still trying to process it. Next came Nudge and Austin. I tried to give them alone time but they were too fast. Nudge stalked away from Austin.

"This isn't fair. You can't just let me leave. If you really love me than you would come with me." she sneered.

"Nudge it's not that easy." Austin said.

"No. it is. You either love me or you don't." she said as she got into the car and slammed the door. That was my Que.

"Okay time to go… good to see you again Austin." I said hugging him and then getting into the car and started it. Gazzy, Iggy and Ella pilled in after that and then we were on the road again. We got home around 9, running to our houses to make sure we were ready for tomorrow. Yes tomorrow was our first day of school. Yay. Yeah insert sarcasm there. My already had Ella and I covered, our bags were already packed and in our rooms. I checked quickly to make sure everything was there and then jumped into my bed and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and drove to school. I didn't know what to expect but when I walked in the school no one said a word, no one even looked at me. This is different I thought to myself. I walked to my locker seeing Nudge opening hers. She was trying to put makeup on under her eyes. Her eyes were red, she must have been crying. She had really taken Austin staying home hard. I knew why he did it. He couldn't just drop everything. He had responsibilities at home. I walked over to Nudge hugging her just to see a certain someone looking straight at me. Fang was a few feet away staring right into my eyes. I smiled and looked down.

"Nudge!" I heard someone yell. We both jumped and turned. I swear I could hear Nudge's heart as she sprinted from my side and towards the voice. I ran after her to see Austin catching her in his arms. Tears were streaming down her face when he leaned down and kissed her. I smiled and walked back to my locker. I put my coat in it and grabbed my schedule. I was just about to close my locker when I turned to come face to face with Sam.

"Hey Maxie." He grinned.

"Leave me alone." I growled. He started to laugh but it got caught in his throat. I looked up to see Ella. Ella smiled sweetly at me and then stomped on him with her heels. I tried not to laugh but I did anyway. Iggy was standing a few feet away with his mouth wide open. Then Austin and Nudge joined us holding hands. I guess they were completely official now. Iggy walked to Ella's side taking her hand too. I scolded at Iggy he noticed and put his hands up in surrender.

"I will kill you if you hurt my baby sister." I told him. Iggy smirked and Ella smiled clinging on his arm.

"I would never hurt her." He said looking right into her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled just as a dark figure came up to our group. I looked up to see Fang. Everyone stopped talking and stared at Fang. Ella's eyes looked towards me. I turned towards my locker and closed it and pulling my bag on my shoulder. I turned and started to walk away.

"Guys come on! Please I'm sorry," Fang called after us. We all froze. I turned around staring at him. Everyone copied me. "Max please, you have to believe me." He said grabbing my hand. My breath picked up with my heartbeat. I can't believe he was doing this to me. In my mind replayed the scene where he said he hated me. I opened my mouth to say something but someone pulled me behind everyone. I looked up; everyone was staring with wide eyes at Austin growling at Fang.

"Haven't you hurt her enough?" he sneered.

"Who the hell are you?" Fang asked. Austin laughed.

"I've known Max since she was 6 and now I am Nudge's boyfriend." Austin snapped.

"Oh aren't you a big shot." Fang taunted. Austin's hands balled up in fists. I stepped forward grabbing Austin arm and pulling him back towards Nudge.

"We need to go to class. You don't want to get in trouble on your first day." I told him. He looked at me and slowly nodded taking Nudge's hand and dragging me to my first hour.

************Time skip!***********

No matter how much Austin tried to protect me, I had every hour with Fang and sat by him in most of them but I also had someone to stop fang in every hour but then came music. I ran into the classroom being the first one there.

"Max!" Mrs. Foulley exclaimed giving me a hug.

"What are we doing today?" I asked. She smiled.

"Nothing you haven't heard already. You can go hide from Fang in a practice room." She told me. I opened my mouth to protest but there was no point lying to her. She could read me like an open book.

"thanks." I said giving her another hug and running to a practice room. I sat there for about ten minutes until I started playing the piano. I softly playing kiss the rain by Yiruma. I was half way through the song when there was a soft knock on the door. I jumped and sighed getting up to answer. It might be Mrs. Foulley. I opened the door to see Fang I tried to close the door again but he jumped in before it could touch him.

"Get out Fang. I'm busy." I hissed. He chuckled.

"I'll believe that crap when pigs fly." He told me with a smirk on his face.

"Fine. What do you want Fang?" I asked sitting back down on the stool. He sat beside me.

"I came to try to apologize again." He said. I frowned.

"You tried that a million times, don't you think I would have got it by now?" I asked. He smirked.

"I'm going to say it until we get where we used to be. You just tell me when you're ready to forgive Me." he said. I looked down the wiped the smile off of my face and replaced it with a frown. Until I was ready to forgive him. Hadn't I already forgiven him? Well in my mind, could I forgive him in reality too? I looked up at Fang. "Can you forgive Max?" he asked. I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Wait, is that a yes or a no?" he asked getting up and walking after me.

"Ask me tomorrow." I replied walking out of the room.

*************Time skip***********

I decided to move all my music things in my little room. I sat in there with my lamp and sat by the piano. I started playing Words I Couldn't Say by Rascal Flatts. Before could stop myself I was singing along.

_In a book, in a box, in the closet  
In a line, in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tongue  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms

And I let it all slip away

What do I do now that you're gone  
No backup plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

There's a rain that will never stop fallin'  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this

And it too late now

What do I do now that you're gone  
No backup plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

What do I do know that you're gone  
No backup plan, no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say

I smiled playing the last note when someone jumped into my room. I looked up seeing his olive skin and dark eyes.

**Fang's POV:**

I knew I had to stop following Max around like a lost puppy but here I was walking up to her room because her mom let me in. Again. So I walked into her room and nothing. She wasn't there. It didn't make sense. Her mom said she was up here, Max would sneak out right?

"And it's too late now!" I heard someone sing. I turned and looked but no one was there. I edged closer to the voce stopping at the edge of her rug. I lifted it confused and saw the other side was flipped over. I moved to that side seeing Max sitting by her piano singing. I smiled as she played the last note and jumped down by her. She jumped and glared at me.

"Fang!" She whined. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You said ask me tomorrow but I couldn't wait. " I explained. She sighed.

"You have no patience." She told me rolling her eyes, and then she nodded. I got confused.

"So?" I asked. She looked down and played with her fingers. I remembered the first time she did that. When she told me she didn't love me.

"I forgive you Fang." She said. Her voice was barely a whisper. I smiled at myself. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I really am sorry about-" I started again.

"I just forgave you Fang. You don't have to say sorry anymore." She cut me off. I smiled.

"I still am. " I sighed. She sighed too and then leaned her head on my shoulder.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Fang." She said. Her breath was hot on my neck.

"I bet I missed you more." I told her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Will you play something?" she asked. I nodded and glided my finger across the keys and started playing God Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. She smiled adjusting herself. She laid her head on my lap and smile up at me. I smiled back and looked up at the keys. I sang softly with a smile on my lips.

_I set out on a narrow way  
Many years ago  
Hopin' I would find true love  
Along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
I wiped my brow  
Kept pushin' through  
I couldn't see how every sign  
Pointed straight to you  
_Max moved off my lap and next to me again still smiling at me. _  
And every long lost dream  
Led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were just northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into your lovin' arms  
This much I know is true  
That God bless the broken road  
And led me straight to you._

I think about the years I spent  
Just passin' through  
I'd like to take the time I lost  
And give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of His grander plan  
That is coming true.

And every long lost dream  
Led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart  
They were just northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into your lovin' arms  
This much I know is true  
That God bless the broken road  
And led me straight to you.

Now I'm just runnin' home  
into your lovin' arms  
this much I know is true  
that God bless the broken road  
and led me straight to you.  
Yes, God bless the broken road  
And led me straight to you

By the end of the song Max was sitting on my lap again staring at me. I looked down at her getting lost into her eyes. Before I could stop myself I was leaning in and closing my eyes. I opened my eyes about to say sorry when I saw she leaning in too. I was frozen in place when she closed the gap and crushed her lips to mine. I kissed her back gently brushing her hair out of her face. She broke off the kiss opening her eyes. She smiled and then jumped up.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself furiously. I got up walking to her side.

"I felt the same way at first." I told her.

"God Fang, what are we doing? You're my best friend." She said turning towards me. I laughed rubbing my hand against her arm.

"It's weird I know." I told her. She nodded and sat on my lap.

"Weird but right." She told me. I smiled and held her hand she wiggled out of my fingers.

"Wait Fang, I can't. Not yet." She said. My heart dropped. "First I need…" she started.

"You need what? Time?" I asked.

"No. I need trust." She said.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: here I am again! So here is chapter 15! Woohooo I'm excited. I love how this story has come together.I am soooo soooo sooo sorry it took me so long... I had writer block, So anyway I won't babble…. READ! And REVIEW!**

**Max's POV:**

After that day it was hard to be by Fang without thinking about that kiss. I guess that's what happens when you kiss your best friend. I wanted to talk to Fang about it but I knew all he would say is that he felt the same thing and that I needed to accept it. I sighed. I was in music class. Mrs. Foulley was barking something at the new kid because he could get the right vowels. So I zoned off until the dull bell rang. When it did I walked out of class. I had one foot out the door when someone grabbed my arm. They pulled me into a dark corner.

"Max." he breathed. Moments later his lips were on mine. As soon as they touched I knew it was Fang. I kissed him back unable to stop myself. Reality came in then, and I snapped out of it.

"Fang, stop someone will see us." I said putting my hand on his chest. He frowned at me.

"That's why I pulled you in a dark corner." He said. I laughed. He smirked and then his face got serious. "Max, I want to be with you, and if you don't want to tell people I'm fine with that you just need to tell me what we are going to do." He told me.

"I want to be with you, I'm just afraid of what everyone-" I explained.

"Then we don't tell anyone at first." He stated. I sighed then nodded.

"Okay." I said smiling. A giant grin spread on Fang's face as he took my hand and we ran out of the music room. Sadness overwhelmed me when I realized I had to let go of his hand. we walked out of the school seeing every head turn towards us. "We didn't think this through... how the hell are we going to pull this off?" I whispered ergently in his ear. He shook his head and smirked.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered back. I nodded and we made our way over to the group.

"Where have you guys been?" Ella demanded. I looked at Fang for him to anwser for me.

"They were probualy making out." Iggy snorted. Nudge smacked him on the arm.

"Sorry guys... Mrs. Foulley wanted to talk to us." Fang lied. thank god for Fang, I never would have thought of that I told myself in my head. Everyone nodded their heads.

"So what are we going to do?" Iggy asked. I looked at him confused.

"Oh oh! we should go to the mall!" Nudge squealed. my hands flew to my ears, protecting them from the sound.

"No." I said just as Ella screamed yes. I groaned and looked at Iggy and Fang to help. Fang sighed along with Iggy.

"Fang! Iggy!" I whined at them. Fang laughed.

"You know we can't stop them." He stated. I groaned again knowing he was right.

"Fine. we will go, only for a couple of hours." I told them. they screamed again and started jumping up and down like 5 year olds. I groaned again and we started walking to the mall.

***************Time skip!**********

Once we walked into the mall Nudge and Ella were running to the first dress store they saw. I laughed walking after them. Fang and Iggy really looked out of place in the store.

"What are you guys when doing?" I asked them Nudge and Ella looked at me like I was plain stupid.

"The spring fling!" They sqealed at me.

"That's like 3 months away." I told them.

"I know! That's why we have to shop... now... what color dress do you want Max?" She asked me. I froze and looked at her with wide eyes. Fang and Iggy chuckled behind me. I turned and glared to shut them up.

"What do you mean what color? I am not going." I demanded. Ella looked at me and glared.

"You are going if i have to drag your ass there." I gulped. you see Ella is still my sister which means that she has a death glare just like me and she looked like she was going to kill me. You can see I was terrified.

"Ella! I don't want to have to dress up and go to some stupid-" I whined.

"Don't call the dance stupid." She snapped. I groaned.

"Come on, I don't even have a date!" I whined trying to get out of the dance anyway I could.

"You can take Fang." She told me. I froze what did she know? I looked back at Fang. He looked at me with a perfect calm expression. I shot my seriously! face and he shot his oh come on. I groaned. I walked to his side and dragged him out of the store.

"I need to talk to Fang." I snapped as I dragged him. When we were outside the store I started yelling.

"What the hell Fang!" I yelled. He frowned.

"Come on Max! It will be fun." He told me. I shook my head.

"No it will be a disater! I hate dances! Please don't make me go!" I begged him. He smirked.

"Well when you put it that way... No, we are going." He told me. I groaned.

"No. I will not go." I said stubbornly.

"Max." He said.

"Fang." I matched his tone. He glared at me.

"Max." He said in a slightly deeper tone. He was still glaring at me. His glare was almost as bad as mine.

"Yes?" I sqeaked. He laughed smiling.

"We're going to the dance." He demanded. I nodded.

"Okay... now I just have to find someone to go with... Hmmm maybe Iggy or oh that guy!" I smiled pointing to a random guy that was walking around the mall. Fang smirked.

"Max will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes." I breathed. the next second his lips gently touched mine making me wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. His hands hugged my waist pulling me closer. I kissed him more deeply just as I remembered that we were suspossed to be a secret. opps, well no one will notice. I believed that until I heard someone yell me name.

"Max!" Ella yelled. We jumped apart just in time because Ella came out of the store just as we did. "What the hell are doing?" She asked grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Fang. I looked over my shoulder with a pain expression on my face. He smiled and walked in after me. "Fang, Iggy go to gamestop or something." Ella told them. Iggy jumped up and grabbed Fang and pulled him away from me. His expression mirrored mine as he disappeared from my sight. Ella and Nudge shoved dresses into my of every color I might add. Great, I thought to myself. Why couldn't Fang be here. This wouldn't be torture of he was.

**Fang's POV: **

We entered game stop. I didn't really want to look around. I wanted to be with Max. If she was here this would actually be fun. Iggy seemed to notice and turned towards me.

"Who is it?" he asked. I looked at his pretending to be confused.

"What?" I asked. He sighed.

"Who's the girl?" He demanded. I froze. "Seriously you thought I wouldn't figure it out." He smirked. I laughed nervously.

"You figure it out when the dance comes." I told him. He frowned.

"You're seriously going to make me wait three months?" He asked me in astonishment. I laughed.

"She doesn't want anyone to know yet." I told him.

"So it is a girl..." He stated laughing. I laughed too, just as my phone buzzed. It said from Max: Come save me please! They started looking at heels! I smiled and showed it to Iggy, he laughed and we walked to the dress store again.

**Max's POV:**

After about 20 dresses they decided that I needed to wear either a dark blue or a purple. So here I was looking for dresses that was purple or navy blue...most of the dresses I saw were skanky or just plain ugly. I was looking through the last rack when someone put their hands on my waist. I turned expecting Fang but when I turned around no one was there. I looked around confused and sighed turnning back to the dresses. Maybe I was just imaging Fang because I missed him I said to myself. I skimmed throught the dresses to stop upon a navy blue dress. It wasn't that bad. It didn't have any ruffles, thank god. It was strapless and had a jewel belt like thing in the middle. I held it up trying to get a better look at it when someone poked my side, I turned to see Nudge gapping at the dress in my hands.

"Oh. ! Ella!" She screamed. Ella ran over having the same reaction Nudge had at my dress. They grabbed me and shoved me in the dressing room. I sighed slipping the dress on. I looked in the mirror the dress was amazing**.(pics of there dresses are on my profile...) **I stepped out and Nudge was standing in a light pink dress. It was strapless like mine, but had a flower that hugged the fabric on her waist. She looked absoutly beautiful. Ella stepped out moments later wearing a light blue dress that was also strapless. It had sequence on the top and a bow in the center of her stomach. I looked between them. Their dresses were absolutly perfect. All of our dresses were knee length. They both turned to see me and gasped. I blushed and they both squealed.

"MAX!" Ella smiled grabbing my hand and spinning me around in a circle. I laughed and they pushed me into the dressing room to take the dress off. Once I was out of the dressing room they dragged me to the shoes. Once they started talking about 3 inch heels I tuned them out and pulled out my phone. I texted Fang, Come save me please! they started looking at heels! I sent. I got up and bought the dress. I knew I was going to anyway plus I didn't want Fang to see it and then right on cue I saw Fang and Iggy look at me suspisously.

"Find a dress?" Iggy asked wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and took my bag.

"Yeah, I actually did find a dress." I told them. Fang looked happy and concfused at the same time.

"Can we see it?" He asked reaching for the bag. I pulled the bag away.

"Nope. It's a surprize. You guys will see it the night of the dance." I told them stubornnly. That's when the girls walked over and glared at the boys. They bought their dresses and we all exited the mall. We walked home, me and Fang walking ahead while the others walked behind listening to Iggy's jokes.

"You gonna let me see your dress?" Fang asked. I shook my head.

"I told you, you'll see it when I wear it at the dance." I stated. He smirked at me.

"Really Maxie?" He said. I laughed.

"Yes." I replied. He pushed me and I pushed him back.

"Can you at least tell what color tie I have to wear?" He asked. I sighed. He needed to know that at least.

"Fine, get navy blue." I told him. We reached our houses then and he walked me to my door.

"Bye Max." He told me. I opened my mouth to say bye but he grabbed me and hugged me. Yes you heard me right. Fang hugged me. I hugged him back and said goodnight and walked into the house. I smiled and ran up to my room slipping into my pj's and laying in my bed texting fang.

**from fang: hey babe. **

**from me: hahaha hi**

**from fang: what u doing?**

**from me: oh u know sitting on my bed talking to some guy.**

**from fang: nice, it's strange i'm doing the same thing! :)**

**from me: no! hahaha I miss you already**

**from fang: awhhh maxie misses me! **

**from me:shut up fang I was being serious.**

**from fang:fine, I miss you too, I g2g now... angel wants me to read her a bedtime story.**

**from me: fine, goodnight Fang.**

**from fang: night, I love you max.**

**from me: love you too! **

I set my phone on my dresser and laid back in my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N:Hey there peoples! it's me again...! I think I'm going to nickname myself Stars on here... What you think? So anyway here's the next chapter full of faxness and some weirdness. So here's chapter 16. Sorry about the long wait on this update.**

**Max's POV:**

I woke up hearing someone whispering my name. My eyes snapped open to see Fang standing over me. I jumped and almost screamed but he covered my mouth as soon as a sound started to come out. I looked down seeing I was dressed in my shortest pair of shorts and a tan top, great. Of course.

"Fang what the hell?" I whisper screamed at him. He smiled.

"I missed you. Plus I was trying to see if you were going to wake up so I could sneak a peek at your dress. You do know the dance is in a week right?" He asked. I looked at him astonished.

"One, I told you, you will see the dress when I want you too. And second, how could I not know! That's all Ella and Nudge talk about." I babbled. "By the way where's my mom?" I added.

"Your mom had to go to work, Gazzy's at my house, and Ella's at Nudge's... probualy spending the night for both of them." He told me sitting on the edge of my bed. He looked out at my balcony and slience flowed into the room. I wanted to say something but I couldn't stop thinking about what Fang meant. He hinted that we had the house all to ourselves for the day until my mom got home. "Max?" Fang said. I looked up at him noticing he was three feet from me. I must have been too lost in my thought to tell that he moved.

"Yeah?" I asked. He smirked.

"What do you want to do today?" He said smiling his little half smile. I tried to remind myself to breath when I started staring into his eyes.

"I don't know... We could go to the park?" My voice sounded like a question. I moved the blankets off my stomach a little bit.

"You would have to get dressed first." He stated the obvious. I smirked when he didn't move off my bed.

"You do know that in order for me to get dressed, you'd have to leave right?" I asked him. He smirked.

"And if I don't?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"Umm, then I don't get dressed?" I replied. He laughed. My voice sounded so childish.

"You get dressed, I'll make you breakfast." He told me kissing my forehead and leaving the room. I sighed and got up. I saw Fang's head poke into my room minutes later. I jumped again.

"Yes?" I asked looking at him. He didn't respond. I turned to see him smirking at me. Then I noticed him glace at my butt. "Fang!" I gasped. He looked up embaressed. I laughed.

"I'm sorry?" He said. It didn't sound convincing.

"No you're not, go make eggs." I chuckled as I walked to my closet. Once I knew he was gone for real. I got dressed. I put on my black skinny jeans and purple paramore shirt on and then slipped my black converse on. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail put on a bit of mascara and ran down stairs to smell eggs and bacon. Fang set a plate in front on me ssmiling sheeply at me.

"About upstairs?" He started. I laughed.

"This should be good..." I chuckled. He smirked.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just wasn't under the impression you were a tan top and short girl..." He said smirking at me. I stuck my tongue at him and scarffed down my breakfast. Once I was done, Fang took my hand and we walked to the park.

****************time skip************* **

We entered the park I ran to the swings. Fang pushed me like I was 5 years old and started swinging beside me. I smiled and jumped off. I landed perfectly and turned to see Fang crash land. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. It was perfect. He looked up at the exact moment and glared at me. I smiled evily and sent it to Ella knowing he was going to delete it.

"Blackmail!" I yelled in victory when the message sent. Then Fang got up and dusted his pants off. He looked up at me and held out his hand. I shook my head.

"Phone." He demanded. I smiled and shook my head and took off running. I knew he was hot on my tail so I ran for the swing sets. I ran up the slide and was on the other side before he could blink but he was faster. I was running across the pinic area when he caught up with me. He jumped on me and we fell to the ground with him laying on top of me. He looked at me playfully and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. He smiled to hiself as he deleted the picture for my phone. I tried not to laugh, he actually thought I wouldn't save the blackmail? He handed it back to me. "There no more blackmail for Maxie." He teased. I chuckled.

"Wow Fang I thought you'd know me better than that." I snickered. He frowned.

"Who'd you send it to?" He asked defeated. I laughed.

"Just Ella." I teased. I looked up at his expression to see it was the face he got when he was planning something. Fang's head shot up. I looked at him suspisiously. "Fang?" I asked uneasy. Then without warning Fang jumped up. He reached out for my hand and started running. He pulled me along until we got to his house and inside the door. Once he shut the door he turned towards me. "Fang what the hell?" I asked. He shrugged. I groaned.

"I just had a bad feeling." He stated.

"What do you mean a bad feeling?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it Max, I just had a bad feeling." He told me.

"Okay, so since you freaked and we're not in the park, what do you want to do?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm going to the bathroom, pick out a movie or something." He told me as he ran to the bathroom. He seemed off, something was wrong. I just knew it. I just didn't know what it was or how to fix it.

**Fang's POV: **

As soon as I shut the bathroom door I rushed to the sink. I don't know what the hell was going on. Everything was good, Max and I were having a blast and then I just got this weird feeling like someone was watching us. Then the hair on the beck of my head stuck up and I just freaked. It was kind of like what happened when Max said someone was in my house and she ran off and we ended up chasing them out of the could just say i'm paranoid.

"What are you doing in there? Taking a bath?" Max demanded. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom. I turned the corner to see Max laying on the couch, holding the remote in her hand. I snatched it out of her hand and sat on the little part of the couch she hadn't taken up. She frowned at me. "Someone left their manners in the toilet." She teased. I stuck my tongue out at her. She grinned.

"What we watching?" I asked. She smiled.

"The dark night rises" She replied. I nodded and the credits started. I skipped past them quickly and then the movie started. I love this movie. I love all the batman movies. Bane had to my favorite in this movie though. After about 10 minutes. Max decided to come and sit on my lap. She smiled at me and snugged up against my chest. I wrapped my arms aound her and I felt her smile into my chest. "This is nice." She breathed. I smiled and nodded.

"Defintely, about earlier, i'm sorry if I freaked you out." I apologized. She shook her head.

"You know, I don't really care." She told me. I nodded.

"I'm still sorry." I told her. She smiled in my chest.

"Fang?" She asked. She lifted her head so she could look at me.

"Yeah?" I replied. She leaned in closer to me so our faces were only inches apart.

"I love you." She whispered. She closed the gap between us and crushed her lips to mine. That moment was what you could have called a perfect moment. the kiss made my mind go blank. I kissed her back passionetly. She pulled back smiling.

"I love you too" I whispered back to her. She smiled at me again and hugged my waist. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

***********time skip**********

**Max's POV:**

I haven't felt more alive ever before in my life. I'm pretty sure it's because of Fang. I never thought I could feel this way. You know it's weird, I always made fun of lovey dovey couples but I finally get it... I know what it feels like to love someone that much. I kept my head on Fang's chest,closing my feeling peacful. I knew I was susposed to watch the movie I picked out but I really didn't care. Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulders and a small formed on my lips. I opened my eyes to see him watching me.

"What?" I asked him. He just shook his head.

"It's just, god Max you don't know how unbelieveably beautiful you are." He told me causing me to blush.

"Your not to bad yourself." I replied chuckling. He laughed.

"I'm serious. You're beautiful." He told me.

"Well, thank you." I smiled.

"You know I really wanted to see that dress..." Fang teased. I laughed and slapped him.

"You'll see it later." I told him. He pouted.

"You know I could just sneak up there sometime." He told me.

"Nope, you wouldn't." I stated.

"And why not?" He questioned. I smiled.

"Because you wouldn't want ruin the perfect moment of me walking down the stairs." I told him. He frowned.

"I guess you're right. I want that night to be perfect." He replied. I looked up seeing the movie was on the credits.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked turning towards Fang. I jumped when his face was only inches from mine.

"I can give you a few ideas." He said in a seuductive tone. I almost shivered.

"Like what?" I whispered. He grinned and kissed me softly. I kissed him back furiously. He smiled in spite of himself. He pulled back still smiling.

"My mom's not going to be home until 8." He informed me. I smiled and stood up. He smiled and reached out for my hand. I smiled and took off for his room. He laughed and ran after me. I ran up the stairs and inside trying to close the door before he could get in but he slipped through. I smiled uneasy as he walked towards me. My back pressed against the door and his lips crushed against mine. My hands flew up to his neck pulling him closer. His hands grabbed my waist pulling my body to his. Fang grabbed my thigh. He hesitated but then yanked it upward. I swong my other leg to his waist making it easier. He backed off from the door and stepped back. After a few seconds we both fell on his bed with me hovering over him for a second, until I kissed him again. I was shocked at the hunger I put into the kiss though he kissed be back with the same intensitiy. His hand slowly slipped under my shirt and rising up. I slipped my hand his shirt running my hands across his abs. Then something in me snapped. I pulled his shirt off moving towards his neck. Fang groaned quietly. I pulled back letting him take my shirt off. I went to kissed his neck again but he pinned my arms down and crushed his lips to mine. He moved down to my jaw and then to my neck. I moved my head to the side letting him get a better angle He kissed my chest. His hands went to my waist. He looked up at me unsure. His hands played with the hem of my pants. I sighed at his hesitation and slipped my pants off. His expression became surprized and got worse when I reached for his pants.

"Max, wait. We can't." He protested. I shook my head.

"Fang, I want this." I told him. He frowned.

"Max..." He said.

"What! You don't want to?" I demanded. He shook his head right away.

"No, of course I want that Max. It's just, I would never force you into it." He said, his voice getting quieter by the end of the sentence.

"Fang. you are not forceing me into anything. I want this. I want you." I told him sitting up to face him. He peeked at me throught his eyeslashes.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"I am 100% sure fang, " I assured him. He nodded to himself.

"You're not lying?" He asked me.

"Fang, I would never lie to you." I vowed.

"Well then, where were-" He started. Then at the worse possible moment, I heard a car door shut. I stiffened as Fang cussed "Shit" He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. I did the same as Fang ran downstairs to see who was at the door. Seconds later I heard Fang's mom yell "Fang?" I quickly slipped on my jeans and rushed down the stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs seeing Fang talking to his mom. She looked up at me and smiled. That was a good sign I thought. "Oh, Max, I didn't know you were here..." She said.

"Yeah, me and Fang spent the day hanging out." I explained. She nodded. "Well, I better go, my mom should be expecting me home soon." I said. She nodded again at me almost making me let out a sigh of relief. I swear my voice sounded wrong when I said I had to go.

"Okay, good seeing you dear." She said walking into the kitchen.

"I'll walk you out." Fang told me taking my hand. We walked to the door.

"That was..." I sighed. He smiled.

"Really close." He edged closer."But I plan on continuing that." He grinned. I giggled.

"When and where?" I shot back. He laughed.

"I'll text you." He told me kissing my forehead. I smiled and turned towards my house. I walked across the street and up my driveway. I opened the door to see Iggy and Ella sitting on the couch completely making out. I groaned.

"Really?" I demanded. They jumped apart.

"Oh god!" Ella gasped.

"Max I can explain!" Iggy insited. I crossed my arms.

"Fine Iggy explain." I demanded. He sratched his head.

"Ella and me are going out?" He told me nervously. I smiled and looked at Ella. I went over and hugged her.

"I'm happy for you." She smiled uneasily. I nodded and walked up the stairs to my room. "Be safe!" I yelled over my shoulder.

**Iggy's POV**:

I watched Max hug Ella and say she was happy for her. She then walked up to her room yelling be safe as she went. I turned towards Ella.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed. She looked at me.

"I have no idea. She's acting overly happy." Ella stated.

"What's her deal?" I asked.

"I think she has a boyfriend." Ella told me.

"Fang apparently has a girl." I said in a dull tone.

"What!" She exclaimed jumping up.

"Yeah, I tried to figure out who it was but he just said you'll figure it out at the dance." I told her.

"Damn this girl going to mess up our plan!" She exclaimed.

"What plan?" I asked.

"The plan to get Max and Fang together! Me and Nudge already had everything planned out!" She whinned. I laughed.

"Okay but this still doesn't explain Max." I told her.

"I told you, she has to have a boyfriend." She assumed.

"And Fang has a girl, didn't we go over this?" I asked.

"Wait! Fang has a mystery girl and Max is way to happy, you don't think?" She asked.

"No, that couldn't be possible... Max and Fang?" I questioned.

"Actually yes. They finally figured out they love eachother!." Ella cried.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Max is over-happy, Fang has a mystery girl. They're best friends. They is something there. They love each other, Everyone can see it." She explained.

"But Max and Fang?" I asked.

"Yes. I bet Max was at Fang's today." She assumed.

"I could ask Fang." I sugested.

"But don't make it obvious." She insited.

"Of course." I said nodding.

"And i'll work on Max, try to get the truth out of her." Ella told me.

"It's a plan." I stated. Ella smiled.

"Yuppers!" She exclaimed. I laughed. "My mom will be home soon." She frowned.

"Well then I guess I have to go." I said.

"I wish you could stay, but I don't want my mom to know yet..." Ella said.

"It's fine Ella. I understand, see you tomorrow." I said kissing her forehead.

"Bye." She said hugging me. I turned and walked out, closing the door behind me.

**A/N: Okay... So ending was weird... But oh well. Once again I am very very sorry it took me FOREVER to update this... I've been busy lately... School and soccer... But i'm sorry. I will update faster! R&R! Stars out!**


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: hey i'm back! thank you, everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter! so heres the next chapter!

Max's POV:

A week passed way faster than i thought it would. Now the dance was tomorrow night and I was laying on my bed trying to figure out how time slips by so fast. I stared at the ceiling, my hands resting on my chest. I looked away from the ceiling and towards my closet. I groaned, I would have to get ready for school where Nudge and Ella would be bumbarding me with questions about my date. I threw my covers off me and zombie walked to my closet. I grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and navy blue tanktop. I threw them on and grabbed my leather jacket. I ran down stairs to see Ella and Nudge standing there. They looked innocent, maybe too innocent.

"Hey guys" I beamed as I walked into the kitchen. They froze but started talking after a couple of seconds to cover the slience they started.

"Hi Max!" They exclaimed in unison, which was creepy. I got the carton of milk, froot loops and a bowl and started making myself a bowl of cerel.

"What you guys talking about?" I asked. Ella looked at Nudge as Nudge looked away.

"Umm you know girly stuff." Ella lied.

"Yeah? Why is it that I don't believe you? What are you guys hiding?" I demanded. They both looked down terrified.

"Ella thinks she knows who your boyfriend is!" Nudge squeaked. I laughed when secretly I was yelling shit in my head.

"And what makes you think I have a boyfriend?" I asked just as the door opened and closed and then Fang walked into the kitchen grinning like a mad man. His grin vanished when he saw the girls but I knew they saw it on his face.

"Hey guys? What you doing?" He asked sitting next to me at the counter.

"Max here is trying to tell she doesn't have a boyfriend." Nudge told him

"I don't" I exclaimed making sure they couldn't tell I was lying.

"Don't listen to her she has a boyfriend." Ella assumed.

"No!" I exclaimed as Fang nodded and said "Yup" I gasped and looked at him panicing. If he told them their questions wouldn't stop. They both smirked at me and turned to Fang.

"Really who is it?" They asked. He shrugged.

"I think if she wanted you to know she would have told you." He said. He looked at me quickly flashing me a little smile. Nudge and Ella frowned but then turned back to me.

"So do we know him?" Nudge asked. I sighed. They were going to figure it out tomorrow.

"Yes." I sighed. Fang smirked at my giving in."But that is all you guys get. You're meeting him tomorrow anyway" I said putting my bowl in the sink. I couldn't believe I ate my breakfast that fast. I turned towards Fang then grabbing his arm. "Were off to school" I called over my shoulder to the girls. As soon as the front door was closed. Fang wrapped his arms around me waist making me blush furiously.

"You know I can't just wait for tomorrow." Fang whispered in my ear in a seductive tone. God his voice was so sexy, wait I didn't think that. Yeah... even though it is. God shut up mind!

"So what color is your dress?" Fang asked. I sighed. He's been trying to get the details of my dress out of me for a awhile now but failing at it of course.

"Fang you know I won't tell you anything." I pointed out. He glared at me.

"You know you could be less stubborn sometimes," He told me. I laughed.

"Keep dreaming buddy." I replied patting him on his back. He laughed and we both looked up seeing the bus stop full of people. I let go of his hand sadly and walked beside me. Fang's smile turned into a frown. I hated seeing him sad. I pushed him playfully and he raised his eyebrows at me. He shot me his 'really?' and I shrugged. The bus pulled out seconds later and we got on and sat in a seat. I sat near the window trying to distract myself from Fang who was staring at me. After awhile Fang started whispering my name.

"Maxie...Max!, I know you can hear me. Max... MAX!" he yelled. I swear everyone on the bus turned to look at us.

"What!" I snapped back. He smiled and just turned away from me and started ignoring me. I sighed in frustraction and turned to the window again. Finally I saw the school in the distance. Once the bus was park I pushed Fang out of the bus as fast I could and pulled him into the school.

"Geez Max in a hurry much?" He asked his voice driping with sarcasm. I smiled and winked at him. I walked to my locker and threw my books in. I then walked to first hour with Fang trailing behind me.

************************Time skip!*************** (after school cause schools boring)**

I flopped down on my bed letting my backpack fall at my feet.

"God today just dragged on and on!" I groaned.

"I know!" Fang replied who followed my actions and flopped on my bed.

"You got any homework?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied popping the p. He smiled.

"Then what do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, I said, what do you want to do?" He grinned evily.

"I think I have a few ideas." He grabbed my waist and literaly threw me on top of him. I laughed pushing the hair out of his face.

"Your so beautiful." He sighed stroking my cheek which heated up and turned dark pink.

"Your not so bad yourself." He chuckled.

"I love you Max." My heart fluttered at his words. It was about the third time he's actually said he loves me out loud and every time just made my heart jump out of my chest more.

" I love you too Fang" I cooed as I leaned in to kiss him. I layed my head on his chest feeling content. I felt so overwhelmed with the love I felt for Fang and just there laying on his chest, I knew this was the perfect moment but of course I only got 5 seconds to have my perfect moment becuse Ella screamed my name and I heard running footsteps.

"Shit!" I cussed as I untangled myself from Fang. I literly jumped into my chair by my desk when Ella ran into the room but of course being me I rammed into the chair and fell on my butt. Fang started cracking up and I looked up to see Ella doing the same.

"I always knew you were physically challenged." Ella stated making me laugh.

"Yes, yes Max fell on her butt. Ha. Ha. Get over it." I swolded. Fang smiled. I turned to Ella. "Why'd you come running up here anyway?" I asked her.

"Oh! Yeah, mom wanted to know when your dates coming over?" She asked. He's already here, I thought.

"He'll come around 6?" I said questionly looking at Fang, he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, i'll tell her but we need to get ready. Nudge is coming over in 20 minutes, we are giving a makeover!" She informed me. I shook my head.

"I can get myself ready." I insited. She laughed.

"Right. Be ready when she's means Fang needs to leave." She told me.

"Wait! Why would Fang have to leave?" I asked. Maybe she figured it out I thought in panic.

"Because he needs to go to Iggy's so he can get ready and also he's a guy. When Nudge's here, it's a no guy zone." She told me and then she strutted out of the room. I turned to Fang pouting.

"I don't want a makeover!" I whined. He grinned.

"Is the great Maximum actually whinning?" He pretended to gasp in shock. I stuck my tough out at him.

"Shut it." I retorted. He laughed.

"I should go then. " He said. I frowned as he started to get up. I ran to him and jumped on him making him fall back on the bed.

"No. You can't leave me! They're going to torture me!" I replied. He laughed again.

"A makeover is so torture." He snorted.

"It is for me." I growled. He smiled.

"I know babe." He said kissing my forhead. Then he leaned down and hugged me. Yup, you read it right! Fang actually hugged me. I hugged him back shocked. "See you later." He whispered in my ear and then turned out of my room.

****************time skip**************

Nudge came shortly after Fang left and Ella and Nudge came into my room. Of course I ran and they caught me so this is where I am, tied to a chair as they torture me with make-up and fixing my hair. I groaned once and again and Nudge chuckled.

"If you didn't run you wouldn't be tied up but... you did so suck it up." She said as she tugged on my hair. I glared at her and then closed my eyes. I imagined I was with Fang. We were holding hands, walking along the shoreline of a beach. I was at peaceful. I finally calmed down until I heard the doorbell rang. I jumped at the noise and Ella and Nudge laughed.

"Are you guys almost done torturing me yet?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. Final touches." Ella replied. I sighed thankfully. A few mintues later I felt them take off my ropes. I jumped out of the chair and slowly made my way towards the mirror. I didn't even reconize the girl looking back at me. I had a light smokey eye shadow, eyelliner and mascara on my eyes, a light layer of lip gloss and blush. I looked absolutly stuuning. I turned around to Nudge and Ella.

"Thank you." I said. They laughed and hugged me.

"You're welcome. Now go put the dress on." Nudge told me as she walked to the mirror and grabbed the curling iron. I walked to my room and grabbed my dress from my closet. I slipped in it and walked over to Ella room knowing she would give me shoes. As soon as I got to the doorway Nudge gave me navy blue heels. I sighed and put them on. Once I had my heels on I made my way downstairs. I looked up at the bottom step to see Iggy and Austin with their mouths wide open. I laughed.

"Close your mouth, you're going to catch flies!" I told them. They laughed nervously and slowly closed their mouths.

"Hey, you look amazing." Austin said hugging me. I hugged him back smiling.

"Thanks." I replied. I looked around for Fang but he was no where to be seen. "Where's Fang?" I asked.

"He texted me saying he had to run back to his house for something, he should be here in a couple of minutes." Iggy explained. I nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Aren't you going to wait by the door for you're boyfriend?" Austin asked.

"No it's fine, he'll be here." I said. As I said it I got this weird feeling, like deja vu or something.

"So who is he?" Iggy asked sitting next to me.

"God you guys are almost as bad as Nudge and Ella." I groaned. He laughed.

"Hey did you here Fang has a mystery girl too?" Austin asked me. I nodded.

"Do you know who it is?" Iggy questioned me. I laughed.

"Of course I know who it is." I told him. His smile widened.

"So who is it?" He asked.

"Fang doesn't want you to know until tonight." I told him. He snorted.

"It's night time. It counts." He retorted. I smiled seeing his logic.

"Fang will tell you when he gets here." I stated. He frowned.

"Fine, let's talk about your man." He insited.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"What does he look like?" He asked, I laughed.

"It's too much of a give away." I replied. He sighed.

"Do we know him?" Austin asked. I nodded.

"Hmm so he's in are grade?" Iggy questioned.

"Yes," I replied.

"Shouldn't he be here by now?" He asked. Iggy snapped me out of it. Fang should be here by now.

"Yes he should, shouldn't Fang be here too?" I asked trying to give it away. Iggy nodded.

"He texted me he was walking out the door 20 minutes ago." He told me. Then for some reason I grabbed my car keys and started towards my car.

"Where you going?" Austin called after me.

"To find Fang!" I yelled back. Iggy ran to my car.

"But what about your date?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Just trust me Iggy, i'll be right back." I told him. He shook his head.

"I trust you but i'm coming with." He told me. I sighed and he got into the car."Tell Ella i'll be back in a sec." He yelled to Austin as we drove off. Iggy kept looking at the meter trying to see how fast I was going. I skitted to a harsh stop in front of Fang's house and froze in terror. Fang's front door was half way off it's hinges and some window were broken.

"No." I whispered.

"What the hell?" Iggy exclaimed as I rushed out of the car and sprinted to the front door. This can't be happening. It was just like the note had said. They would come after people I loved. Iggy ran behind me as I kicked the door open. I stepped inside the house without even thinking.

"Fang!" I called. No anwser. I started to panic. I ran into the kitchen, Angel's play room. I just needed a sign that I wasn't crazy. I knew he was still here. I could feel it. I found myself running to the upsatirs when Iggy grabbed my arm.

"Max! What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. I opened my mouth to anwser but instead I heard a gun shot and I heard Iggy gasp in pain. I froze and watched him fall. I didn't know what to do.

"Iggy!" I yelled falling to my knees, trying to figure out where he was shot. I pulled up his shirt to find no holes. I looked down seeing a bullet hole in his leg. I wrapped my hands around the womb and plunged my fingers into it yanking the bullet out of his leg. Turning I looked for a towel. When I saw there weren't any I just pressed my hands on his womb as hard as I could. My hands filled with blood. I pushed harder and harder trying to stop the bleeding. I need a towel, a cloth, anything. Tears formed in my eyes. "You're going to be okay. You're gonna get through this. You will live." I told him. I grabbed a piece of my dress and riped. I tied it around his leg and then again on the womb. Hopefully this would help. I stood up pulling out my phone and tried calling Austin but my phone didn't turn on. It had full battery when I got in the car. I stood up looking around.

"Who the hell is in this house? And where's Fang?" I yelled. All that I got bad was someone laugh. I turned towards the sound, taking little steps. I reconigzed it was a man's laugh.

"You got some guts girl, I can tell you that." He chuckled. I took another step.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Oh come on Max. You know me." The voice said.

"How to do you know my name?" I yelled. He laughed again.

"How bought you come upstairs, and then you'll figure it out." He said. I laughed.

"You really think i'm thaat stupid? No. I'll come up there only if you let Iggy go and give Fang back." I demanded.

"You are smart Maximum. Fine we have a deal, I'll give you 'Fang' and let your friend go." He said, I nodded.

"How do I know you aren't lying." I demanded again.

"Smart again. Fine you have my word. You have 5 mins to get upstairs." The voice demanded. It sounded sencere so I ran upstairs searching for Fang. I ran staright to his room, throwing the door open. I froze there when I saw Fang lying on the ground he was wearing his suit, his navy blue tie was in his hand. He looked completely broken.

"Fang." I whimpered as tears started to form in my eyes. I ran to Fang falling to his side. I shoved him, trying to force him awake.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." He said. I spun my head around seeing his face. My mind struck with me stood my dad's closest friend, Ari. They were so close of friends that Gazzy and I called him Uncle Ari.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled.

"So you recognize me, good." He said.

"You didn't anwser my question." I demanded through my teeth. He laughed.

"Still strong-hearted as always." He stated. I glared at him. "Fine, I've come as a messanger" He told me. I tried to recall what work he did.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. He smiled at me evilly.

"I'm here because my work needs your services." He told me. I snorted.

"I'm not going anywhere" I said seriously.

"You will come willingly or not. We've been after you for to long." He told me. I turned my head to the side.

"Who's we?" I asked. He smiled again.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He told me.

"I'll be leaving now." I announced Ari stepped in front of me. I bent down and picked up Fang. I heard the click of a gun. My body froze and I looked up seeing him pointing a gun at Fang's head.

"Come with me no Max or I will pull this trigger and kill him." He threatened.I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces just thinking about it. He brought it closer to Fang's head.

"No. Please don't," I pleaded. He moved it closer. "No! Stop!" I screamed, lunging forward and tackling him. I heard the gun fire and looked up seeing it hit the wall instead of Fang. I kicked the gun out of his hand. It flug over my Fang. I kicked Ari in the stomach and ran over to Fang but Ari got up and grabbed my leg. He threw me back. I felt my body hit Fang back, he grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up. I cried out in pain just as I heard a gun fire. I paniced and tried to turn and check on Fang but Ari wrapped his hand around my neck. I gasped.

"Stop!" a voice boomed. The hands on my neck loosened and saw Ari look up.

"I-She-But..." Ari stampered. He dropped me, letting me fall to the floor. I crawled to Fang making sure he was okay. I shook him. He coughed and rolled to his side. I sighed in relief just as I heard footsteps.

"I told there was to be no violence. No was to be hurt." A voice boomed. I turned, recongzing the voice but I couldn't be. I turned my head slowly afraid of what was there. Standing in the doorway stood him. He glared at Ari.

"Dad?" I gasped. He looked up at me smiling. Then without warning I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I fell to the floor my sight disapearing into darkness.


End file.
